Please don't leave me Sober
by Punk'sgirlForLifexxx
Summary: Aurora is sixteen, abused, broken, no place to live and contemplating selling herself on the street. One day when she accidentally walk's up to a random car, she finds herself with a roof over her head and a place to call home, and people who genuinley care for her well being. Drama, Romance and Family all in one. Featuring CM Punk and Colt Cabana . rated T, MUAH
1. What is it with you

**Disclaimer****: **_**I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Haelah, All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**_

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**My Polyvore:**

**Username: MariahHappyPants**

**Collection full of clothes from this Story: Aurora Love**

**Tumblr:****Once you go punk theres no other .com**

**(No bracets or spaces)**

_**Summary**_**: Aurora is sixteen, abused, broken, no place to live and contemplating selling herself on the street. One day when she accidentally walk's up to a random car, she finds herself with a roof over her head and a place to call home, and people who genuinley care for her well being. Drama, Romance and Family all in one.**

"Get the hell out!" My step dad yelled in my face. I stepped back holding my backpack over my shoulder.

"What about my stuff?" I asked in a small voice. I had clothes in my bag, and my favourite book and a pair of shoes but that was it.

"You want your stuff?" He chuckled darkly to himself, he walked over to the dinning table and picked up a vase.

"Henry," My Mom whispered as she stood in the kitchen cooking supper, she had tears in her eye's, she wasn't high enough yet to handle the abuse like she usually could.

He threw the vase at me, I turned around the last second and it smacked against my back cutting through my light shirt.

Tears went through my eye's as I shook my back was bleeding, I could feel it. "And don't you ever come back!" He yelled as I shut the door.

I walked down the street of the Dunuvan, where I lived the least neighboorly, and inviting place where I lived in Chicago.

I walked and walked until I reached my friend Daniella's house. I whiped the blonde hair out of my face and knocked on her door.

"Rory?" Daniella answered the door, she looked like she was dressed for a date.

"Hi Danny," I gave a weak smile.

"What's going on this time?" She asked me, she was putting her earings in.

"I got kicked out," I whimpered but refused to let the tears fall down my face.

"I'm sorry Rory my mom said you can't stay here anymore after your Dad showeed up last time and made a huge scene," She told me looking apologetic.

"I understand," I shook my head giving a weak smile.

"Come here sweetie," He pulled me into a hug.

"i can take you to a shelter on my way to my date," She whispered in my ear.

"Would you?" I asked when she pulled back, she looked at her hands their were full of my blood.

"Rory," She sighed shaking her head.

"I'll get in the car," I told her weakly.

"I'll be right there, i need to wash my hands," She laughed bitterly and closed the door.

I got in the car and sat there as i waited for Danny to get back.

She dropped me off at a shelter wishing me well. I went in and they gave me a room and a nurse came to my room to patch up and clean my back.

I didn't sleep at all that night, and they told me I only had a few days left here, they were constantly making room for new abandoned and abused teens.

I knew I needed a way to make money, I needed an apartment, I needed an income to get an apartment.

The next day I sat in the catering area of the shelter and another girl about my age with HEAVY make up came up to me.

"Hey," She nodded.

"Hello," I stuttered.

"You look like someone who could use a little money," She said chomping on her gum.

"I could," I agreed.

"You should try prostitution," She said bluntly, taking me by surprise.

"Excuse me?" I said choking on whatever I was drinking.

"Come with me, bring your bag from your room," She said, we walked to my room grabbed my stuff, she made me change into a bikini top she carried around and my over alls.

My back was still cut and my arms were covered in bruises so I put a hoodie on, unzipped even though I had a few marks on my stomach.

"Give it a try," She told me when we reached a corner a few blocks from the shelter. I felt un easy about this, I had lost my V card before, but this just felt wrong.

"I'm not so sure," I said stuttering.

"You need money and a place to live don't you?" She asked me.

I shook my head yes looking around unsure.

"Go to that car where the guy is sitting playing on his phone, be seductive offer him a good night," She pushed me towards the car.

Here goes nothing.

I knocked on the window, the man looked at me and rolled down the window giving me a warm smile. He didn't look like a pervert, he looked like a genuinle good person.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked putting my elbows on the rim of the window making my boobs prominent, he didn't even look down at them.

"Scott, what's up do you need a ride somewhere?" he asked. I backed up and teras started falling down my face and I was shaking.

Another man with a beard and lip ring entered the car. The scott guy looked like he didn't know what to do.

SCOTT POV

"Stay there give me a second," I said to the girl who was standing beside my car I rolled up the window.

"Make the prostitute leave so we can go," Phil said opening his new comic book.

"I think she needs help," I said to him honestly.

"No, Don't go onto one of those do good for strangers thigns, do NOT," Phil told me sternly.

"Look at her she looks broken," I pointed to the blonde haired girl doing up her hoodie and crying just outside our car.

"Then she can go seek help, but not from us!" Phil exclaimed shutting his book. I got out of the car.

AURORA POV

Scott got out of the car, i just finished zipping up the hoddie I was wearing.

"Are you okay?" He asked me touching my shoulder.

"This isn't me," I laughed bitterly. I looked up at him, humour on my face, "My Dad abuses me, there I said it I spent the night in a shelter because he kicked me out, I ran into this girl who was like

Hey go sell yourself, I figured it would be okay because I needed money to live somewhere, and now I'm here making a fool of myself," I said letting it all out, a sob came out at the end, I just wanted to cry.

"You look like someone who could use a person you can trust," He told me, he seemed so honest.

I shook my head yes, I was shaking now.

"I don't want to sound like a creep and that is NOT my intention but I have a spare bedroom at my house that you are welcome to stay at," he said. I don't know what it is but I felt like I could trust him.

"Will I be putting you out?" i asked after a few miliseconds of calming down.

"Of course not, what's your name anyway?" he asked me.

"Aurora, you can call me Rory," I told him. He opened the door for me and I sat in the back hugging myself still silently crying.

SCOTT POV

"Are you shitting me?" Phil whispered to me when I got in after Aurora.

"Rory, this is Phil, Phil this is Rory she will be living with us for as long as she needs," I told him.

"Hello," Rory said politley, through her tears.

"Hi," Phil said bitterly, then gave em a big fake pissy smile.

"Don't mind him he's pmsing," I said to Rory, making her give me a weak smile.

This was definetly going to be interesting.

**FIVE REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE**


	2. Please, Please don't leave me

**Disclaimer****: **_**I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Haelah, All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**_

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**My Polyvore:**

**Username: MariahHappyPants**

**Collection full of clothes from this Story: Aurora Love**

**Tumblr:****Once you go punk theres no other .com**

**(No bracets or spaces)**

**Shout outs:**

_Anon1: Thanks for reviewing (Smiley face)_

_JadeRose1: Thanks for Reading this, wondering why you didn't review don't let me get me when I asked wif this would be a good idea for a story?_

_CrazyHazy: Haha, my favourite quote! Thanks for reviewing!_

_FunnyBunny: No Offense Taken_

_Sonib89: Thanks for reviewing!_

_SappyHappy: Oui!_

_Followers, and Favouriters:__ DivaPrincess95, RachieRachanderson, Harrassment Harry, Funnygirlash101, KaliYugah, BabiiCakee, sonib89,Louisianagal2_

_**Summary**_**: Aurora is sixteen, abused, broken, no place to live and contemplating selling herself on the street. One day when she accidentally walk's up to a random car, she finds herself with a roof over her head and a place to call home, and people who genuinley care for her well being. Drama, Romance and Family all in one.**

**SCOTT POV**

"Don't mind him he's pmsing," I said to Rory, making her give me a weak smile.

This was definetly going to be interesting.

**Aurora POV**

I got to the apartment that they brought me to, Phil was being a little nicer, I stood awkwardly beside the door with my bag.

'Come in Come in," Scott said shutting the door.

"Where, can I put my bag?" I asked shyly.

"COme with me," He brought me down the hallway to the last room on the left.

"This can be your room," He opened the door and let me in.

"When you're done I'll show you around the rest of the house," He told me shutting the door leaving me alone in the big room.

There was a big bed, and the colour scheme was browns and gold.

I changed into jogging pants and a t-shirt and some big socks.

I walked back out to the kitchen to see Scott and Phil talking, and then they bothed looked at me.

"So this is the Kitchen," Scott said jokingly, making me crack a smile.

He brought me around the house to show me the living room, his room and Phil's room which was oddly disturbing.

We finished the tour and we sat on the couch.

"So, what would you like to do?" He asked me.

"Oh! Scott Cena and Kofi are coming over in an hour," Phil called from the kitchen area.

"Okay, for supper or what?" Scott replied.

"Probably for supper I'm tired of leaving my apartment," Phil said.

"What would you like for supper?" Scott looked at me.

Everything. I had eaten as much as a cracker in the last three days.

'Whatever you guy's want," I shrugged giving a convincing smile.

"Pizza it is," Phil said picking up the phone to order pizza.

"So, what's your favourite colour?" Scott asked me.

"Really? That's your question?" Phil said.

"Black," I said answering the question.

Phil smirked and Scott looked at me, "why black?" He asked me.

"It's the colour I see when I don't want to see anymore, it's the colour I see when I don't want to feel anymore... It's the one thing I can count on," I told them honestly, Scotts face softened and so did Phils to my suprise.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

I jumped 5 ft in the air.

"You're fine," Scott did something that suprised me, he wrapped an arm around me, I let myself curl up in his embrace, he was very warm.

He leaned back on the couch, I felt comfotable for the first time ever.

I wnated to cry, I felt like somebody was going to come after me.

"John! Kofi!" I heard Phil answer the door, i couldn't see who they were.

"My man!" A voice said.

"Hey," I heard a deeper voice, and then a door closing.

I hid my face in Scott's chest hoping they wouldn't see me, I don't know why I just didn't want to meet anymore new people.

"Hey Scott," I felt someone's eye's on me, I heard the couch squeak so if gured somebody sat in it.

"Hi John," I heard Scott said politley.

"Scotty!" I heard the other man come sit down.

"Kofi," Scott said achnowledged him.

"I ordered Pizza!" Phil said excitedly.

'So who's this cutie?" The guy who I guessed was John said.

"This is Rory, she will be living us for the next little while," He told him.

"Cool is she sleeping?" kofi asked. I looked up from where my head was placed, "No, Hi nice to meet you," I said quietly.

"Nice to meet you too," both men said.

I put my head back where is was, still a little scared, they were HUGE.

The guys made conversation and we ate pizza we all sat around the table, and I was given pop to drink for the first time ever. It was delicious.

"So where do you go to school?" Scott asked.

"Chicago Secondary," I replied.

"Okay so when do you want to go back to school?" He asked me.

"Monday?" I said unsure.

"Sure, I'll drive you," He said.

"We're here t'ill thursday," Phil said.

"Where are you going?" I asked him shyly.

"I'm a professional wrestle like Colt, I'll go back to traveling I'm just lucky Raw is in Chicago on Monday," Phil explained.

I'd never heard of RAW before..

We were almost done our dinner when a distraught girl came through the door.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Regal kept me late for taining," She said closing the door ebhind her and putting her key's in her pocket.

"Hey let me grab you a plate," Phil got up and put two peices of the vegeterian pizza on a plate for the petit brunnette.

"Hi April!" John, Kofi and Scott said together.

"Hi boy's, Hi girl I've never met before," She said giving me a smile.

"I'm Rory," I said to her.

"I'm April nice to meet you" She sat right beside me in between me and Phil.

"So how was training?" Phil asked her.

"Boring, like Punk you have no idea how bad some of the girls in there are," She said exasperated.

Punk?

"I have some Idea, You, Eve, Beth and Nattie are the best though," John said.

"We try," She shrugged biting into her pizza.

I finished my Dinner and went to my room, I was pretty tired.

I was about to turn the light off, when Scott knocked on my door and came in.

"You going to bed?" He asked me.

"Yes," I gave a sheepish smile.

"Have a good night sleep," He kissed my cheek and closed the door behind him.

I turned the light off and went to sleep.

It had been a long day.

**FIVE REVIEWS BEFORE NEXT CHAPTER**

**IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTAN**

**I will be going off to my grandparents so I will probably update once a week (with two or more chapters) anyway, jsut letting you know**

**Five reviews to get next chapter up by tomorrow.**


	3. I don't wanna be the girl

**Disclaimer****: **_**I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Haelah, All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**_

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**My Polyvore:**

**Username: MariahHappyPants**

**Collection full of clothes from this Story: Please don't leave me sober**

**Tumblr:****Once you go punk theres no other .com**

**(No bracets or spaces)**

**Shout outs:**

_Louisianagal2: Thank you!_

_Jaderose1: Thank you :) Do you like this story? so far i mean?_

_PinayPrincess(Chp.1): I very much appreciate the long review thanks hun! (Hearts)_

_PinayPrincess(Chp.2): merci!_

_WadesWife: Thank you_

_CrazyHay: No I made her Heel in the last story, I quite enjoy AJ on RAW, so I think I'm going to make her like-able : )_

_FunnyBunny: Merci beaucoup!_

_SappYHappy: Where could she find time to watch TV in the shit life she had? : )_

_KaneLovesTristen: Thank ya!_

_**Summary**_**: Aurora is sixteen, abused, broken, no place to live and contemplating selling herself on the street. One day when she accidentally walk's up to a random car, she finds herself with a roof over her head and a place to call home, and people who genuinley care for her well being. Drama, Romance and Family all in one.**

**SCOTT POV**

"Don't mind him he's pmsing," I said to Rory, making her give me a weak smile.

This was definetly going to be interesting.

**Aurora POV**

It had been a long day.

The next day, Colt decided he wanted to bring me to get some clothes that werent full of holes like all mine were...

I decided to go for a shower first but when the hot water hit my cuts I screamed in pain, Colthad to go check the mail anyway.

"AH!" I screamed falling out of the shower in pain, tears fell from my eye's.

I wrapped a towel around my tiny frame.

I was sobbing from how much it hurt.

"Rory! Are you okay?" I heard Phil knock on the door.

"No!" I sobbed, the towel touching my back hurt like a bitch as much as the water did.

"I'm coming in okay," He opened the door to see me on my knee's sobbing on the ground.

"What hap-" He cut himself, he ebnt down to my level, his hand jsut hovered the wounds on my arms.

"It hurts so much," I cried.

"C'mon," He stood me up and brought me to my room.

"My back, ow!" I cried when the edge of the towel rubbed a cut on my back.

"What's on your back?" He asked me.

"Let me put some clothes on and I'll show you," I said trying to calm my tears.

He left the room closing the door.

I put on a sports bra, my only bra and a pair of jogging pants.

"You can coemback it," I said my sobs went away but I was still hiccuping.

I turned around to show him my back.

I heard an intake of breath, I felt the heat of his hand hover over my back.

"is this what hurt you so bad?" He whispered.

"And my arms.." i trailed off.

"Who did this to you?" He asked me.

"My father," I said and turned around.

"We should bring you to a doctor," he told me.

"I just have to stick it out, do you have band-aids and tape I need to wrap my ribs, I can feel them hurting, he uh... he kicked me in the ribs a few times really hard before he threw the vase at me..." I said pathetically looking at the ground.

"He will never hurt you again!" Phil told me definetly, and left to get the things I had asked for.

He came back and had me sit on the bed.

He started putting bandages on my back.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked suddenly. "You didn't like me when we first me," I said.

"I didn't I'll admit that, but now I see how bad you are, you're a damsel in distress, it's kind of my thing," I heard him chuckled.

I stood up so he could wrap my ribs for me.

"Thank you," I kissed his cheek.

"No problem," He smiled at me and walked out of my room.

I put on my sweater, and I found there was money on my dresser.

"Phil," I said coming down the hall way.

"Yeah?" He was sitting on the couch.

"You left this in my room," I handed him the three fifty dollar bills.

"That's for you, I know Scott's taking you shopping, I want to contribute," He said putting it back in my hand.

I didn't know what to say.

"Thank you," I started tearing up.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"You guy's are so nice to me I don't deserve it," I stuttered.

"Oh you do deserve it," he re-assured me.

Scott came back and we went to the Mall.

He brought me to a bunch of stores, and I purchsed two shirts and two pairs of Jeans, a skirt and runners.

So now I owned that, over alls, a bikini top, a sweater, holy sweat pants and a sports bra and five pairs of under wear.

We went home and made supper with Phil we made something vegeterian.

"April's coming over for supper," Phil said to us as I set the table.

"You going to tell her you like her yet?" Scott asked.

"I don't like her like that, we had a story line together tis all," Phil warned Scott with his saucy spatula.

"Ya Ya, that's why she's here for supper while you guy's are in Chicago, AND you gave her a key to our apartment," Scott nodded in his direction scoffing.

"It's incase she has any issues in Chicago, our runs into an asshole!" Phil defended himself.

"Sure Sure," Scott teased him poking his side making him jump.

"Bite me Scott," Phil groweld.

"Why are we biting people?" April asked coming though the door.

"Because aparently we're vampires," I shrugged finishing the last fork.

"Nice one, how's it going Rory?" She asked me sitting at one of the places I had set.

"Good," I lied forcing a smile, I had told Scott about what happened in the bathroom today, he was shocked about my back but he said he wasn't shocked taht Phil helped me. at all.

"Aurora Kelly!" I heard a bang on the door.

"No , No, No," I whispered to myself, I could feel the trembles start.

**SEVEN REVIEWS BEFORE NEXT CHAPTER**


	4. I mean it, I promise

**Disclaimer****: **_**I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Haelah, All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**_

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**My Polyvore:**

**Username: MariahHappyPants**

**Collection full of clothes from this Story: Please don't leave me sober**

**Tumblr:****Once you go punk theres no other .com**

**(No bracets or spaces)**

**Shout outs:**

_JadeRose1: I have considered it, but it's kinda gross to fall for someone who yes could be your dad (My Cm punk fantasies aside) _

_Louisiannagal2: Heehee :)_

_**Summary**_**: Aurora is sixteen, abused, broken, no place to live and contemplating selling herself on the street. One day when she accidentally walk's up to a random car, she finds herself with a roof over her head and a place to call home, and people who genuinley care for her well being. Drama, Romance and Family all in one.**

"Aurora Kelly!" I heard a bang on the door.

"No , No, No," I whispered to myself, I could feel the trembles start.

"AJ, take Rory to my room - the only one with a lock- and stay in There do NOT make a sound," Phil whispered to us.

She took my hand reassuringly and we tip to'd to Phil's room.

AJ locked the door and looked at me.

"Who's at the door?" She whispered to me.

"My Dad," I chocked on a sob, she put her hand over my mouth.

"Get under the bed," She told me.

I shook my head in a agreement and craweld under the bed.

AJ got in the closet.

SCOTT POV

"AURORA KELLY I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE DAMN IT!" The bastard slammed on the door.

Phil and I just looked at each other unsure.

"I WILL KNOCK DOWN THIS DAMN DOOR!" He knocked again.

Phil walked voer to the door and I grabbed our baseball bat, because you know Pro wrestling skills and all wont cut it.

"Can I help you?" Phil said answering the door.

"Where's my daughter?" He demanded.

"Dude, who's your daughter?" Phil said playing dumb.

"Where's the big guy who was walking with her in the mall today?" The guy demanded.

"I live by myself," Phil said looking annoyed.

The guy stormed past Phil and I ducked down behind the kitchen counter.

"I don't even know you get the fuck out of my hosue before I call the cops!" Phil yelled, i grabbed my cell.

"911 what's your emergency?" A voice said.

"You need to get cops here NOW, or swat or something this guy just broke into my apartment looking for his daughter, he seems dangerous and frankly I'm a little scared," i whispered into the phone.

I gave her my address and hung up.

I poked my eye's over the counter to see him try to get into Phil's room.

"WHY IS IT LOCKED!" he yelled at Phil.

Phil looked like he was about to lose it, he went to hit him but the man pulled a knife.

"Woah, calm down man, look I don NOT know who your daughter is," Phil raised his hands in a 'I mean no harm stance'.

I heard Sirens and people storming up the stairs.

Cops came through the door and the guy was still pointing the knife at Phil.

'PUT THE WEAPON DOWN," An officer said in a deep voice, i kept myself hidden still knowing the danger of Rory's Dad.

Soon enough they got him out of our hotel room, it took a LONG time and LOTS of arguing.

When i seen The man left I stood up.

One of the officers stayed behind and closed the door.

Phil was pale in the face.

"Okay so, What goes on?" The cop asked.

"I'll explain one second," I told him knocking on phil's bedroom door.

"Rory, AJ you can come out now you are okay," i said knocking on the door.

Rory opened the door, she looked at me and jumped into my arms sobbing.

"Shh,You're safe now," I said rubbing her back.

We went back into the living room and she explained to the officer her predicament.

She didn't explain the whole story, she only said she got kicked out. That was it.

"Show him your back," Phil said from where he stood on the wall holding April.

Rory looked at him her eye's wide.

"Rory if you can tell me you can tell the police officer," He told her nodding.

I hadn't even seen her back yet.

"Rory if you don't mind I would like to know what he is talking about," The officer said.

She took her T-shirt off and turned around.

I gasped.

"Rory may I ask how this happened?" The officer said, taking out his evidence camera to snap a picture.

"He threw a vase at her. a FUCKING VASE! Her ribs are wrapped becasue he kicked her in the ribs god only knows how many fucking times!" Phil had a sudden outburst letting go of AJ and walking voer to where we were.

"Phil," Rory whispered.

"Look at her fucking arms! God only knows how many times he cut her, punched her!" Phil was exploding and i dind't like where this was headed.

RORY POV

I looked between Phil and the police officer.

"Rory can i ask you what happened?" The officer asked me.

"No. I'm not strong enough for this!" I cried out putting my shirt back on.

"You can do it, I haven't known you long, but you can do it," Scott told me.

I told my story to the cop.

He seemed apologetic and left telling us he would be back for a follow up.

"I need to leave," i said after the cop left.

"what the hell are you talking about?" Phil demanded.

"Look at the shit I just put you threw!" I exclaimed.

Phil and I were standing head to head.

"I Don't care!" Phil told me.

I looked at him shocked.

"I will NOT give up on you," Phil told me sternly, he stared deeply into my eye's.

I didn't know what to say.

"Nobody's even tried to be nice to me before," I chocked back my tears,

"I don't know what it is about you, but I swear to God I will not give up on you," Phil said to me.

I wraped my arms around his neck hugging him tight, "Thank you," I whispered in his ear.

"Anytime," He said, I let him go.

"Thank you," I said to Scott when i turned around to him.

"For what?" he asked.

"For saving me," I said hugging him also.

"April," I said walking up to the tiny woman.

"Yeah Rory?" She said, her hair was a mess and her eye liner was all over her face.

"I'm sorry for what I put you through today," I told her honestly.

"It's okay, you're going to be well taken care of here I can tell," She gave me a warm smile.

**Review my lovely's!**

**So... I have not updated because my lap tops mother bored crashed and I THANKFULLY did not lose everything, so this is coming to you fresh, I just got my lap top back the other day.**

**In apology for not updating FOREVER, wich I feel SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo**

**Bad about.**

**I'm updating a shit ton just for you guys, reviews will coem more regulalry starting Aug 20****th****.**


	5. hits the hardest

**Disclaimer****: **_**I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Haelah, All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**_

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**My Polyvore:**

**Username: MariahHappyPants**

**Collection full of clothes from this Story: Please don't leave me sober**

**Tumblr:****Once you go punk theres no other .com**

**(No bracets or spaces)**

**Shout outs:**

_**Summary**_**: Aurora is sixteen, abused, broken, no place to live and contemplating selling herself on the street. One day when she accidentally walk's up to a random car, she finds herself with a roof over her head and a place to call home, and people who genuinley care for her well being. Drama, Romance and Family all in one.**

_"It's okay, you're going to be well taken care of here I can tell," She gave me a warm smile._

We went back to our supper even though I wasn't really hungry. Tomorrow I was going back to school, mundane boring school, it was almost over though it was May.

SCOTT POV

"I think we should get Rory out of this town for a while," I said to Phil when Rory went to bed.

"I think after Exams would be a good Idea, where you going to put her though?" April asked from where she sat on the couch with Phil.

"I don't know, I know I need to go to Philidelphia next week though, I'm not leaving her alone," I explained.

"Bring her to your Mom and Dad's," Phil suggested.

"I could do that, for a week it wouldn't hurt I guess," I contemplated the idea.

"What are you going to dow ith her over the summer?" April asked me.

"I want to get her out of Chicago for a while, away from this crazyness," I explained.

"Why don't we bring her on the road?" April asked Phil.

"Is that really a good idea?" He asked her.

"We have enough room on the Bus me you and Kofi, and we can give her something to do, something to make her feel like she's apart of something," April suggested.

"Phil? I'll even come in my time off!" I gave my cheesiest smile.

"I'll talk to her about it tomorrow," He grumbled.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you man," I said.

"Yeah yeah, are you going to bed?" he asked slightly nodding to AJ.

"Wait, you guys travel together since when?" I asked remebering what she said earlier.

"Yes," She nodded and Phil gave me a warning look.

"Good night!" I sang going to my room.

RORY POV

School was hell. School is HELL. School is big peice of shit. I think I got my point accross.

Phil and Scott were supposed to come pick me up so I looked around for their car.

"Hey," A bitchy looking blonde prep girl came up to me.

"Can I help you?" I asked her.

"It's how can I help you? I think you need a make-over," She scoffed at me.

"And I think you need to back off," I said to her standing my ground.

"It's just that you could benefit it," She shrugged sneering at me.

"Please leave her alone," I felt Phil's presence from behind me, when he touched the small of my back.

She looked shocked and disgusted at the same time.

"Is this why you are so weird? Your Dads a convict?" She laughed at me.

"OKay I've had enough," Phil said to her.

"Hi Hun," The girls, I'm guessing her father came up.

"Hi Daddy," She smiled sweetly at him.

"Can you tell your Daughter to leave mine alone," Phil said as nice as he could, to the man in a suite who must have been a lawyer.

"Gladly, especially if her parental influence is as bad as you with your lip ring and Tattoo's, are you America's most wanted?"The father and the daughter laughed together, taunting.

"You know Pal," Phil touched the mans shoulder, letting his hand linger.

"The difference between people with Tattoo's and the people without, is that people with tattoo's don't care if you don't have any," Phil spit on the ground beside the guy and we walked away.

I smiled huge at Phil and side hugged him.

We got in the car and Scott looked at us confused.

We just shrugged and laughed.

"Okay so AJ and Kofi are at the house, where are we going for your go away dinner?" Scott asked Phil.

"Wherever AJ and Kofi want I guess," Phil shrugged.

"Are you guy's together yet?" Scott asked him.

"Me and Kofi, nah Kofi's just my road wife," Phil laughed.

"You and AJ dip shit," Scott hit him playfully, though I had to admit I did jump slightly.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," Phil winked getting out of the car as we reached the apartment.

We got upstairs and AJ was jumping up and down clapping her hands.

"She's been giddy like this since she got back from the mall help me," Kofi walked behind her to the couch sipping a drink.

"What's up?" Phil asked her. I set my bag by the couch after I took off my shoe's.

Scott went to his room to get changed.

"I got Rory a dress for our special dinner tonight!" She said excitedly.

"You didn't need to do that," I said, but I was happy I had to admit.

"COme see come see!" She said bringing me to my room.

She pulled out a very form fitting satin red dress with a black blazer, the dress came mid thigh.

"Holy crap April, its gorgeous! Thank you so much!" I hugged her but wincing when I felt the pain in my back.

"Sorry," She winced at me.

"I'm good," I gave a forced smile.

"Let's get ready!" She said.

"We aren't leaving until six I thought," I said to her.

"And it's three we only have three hours, go hop in the shower I already had mine!" She ushered me to the bathroom.

I took my shower and put on spandex shorts a bra and tank top and back to my room where I knew AJ was getting ready.

Her hair was put back on one side with a french braid that turned into a fishtail braid on the side.

She had light make-up black liner mascara and champagne eye shadow.

"You look beauitful and you aren't even dressed yet," I said noticing her robe.

"Thank you, want me to do your hair?" She asked.

"My hair?" i asked.

"I'll curl it for you," She replied.

"Oh, I've never done that before," I told her.

"Well, do you want me to?" She asked.

"Sure," I sat down infront of the mirror and let her work her magic.

"Are you guys decent?" I heard Phil knock on the door.

"Yes but you can't come in!" April yelled at him.

"Why the hell not? This is my apartment," He argued.

"It's not like I'm using our- your room," She caught herself and let her mouth gape open.

"I fuckin new it!" I heard Scott cheer. Then I heard a thud.

We got back to my hair soon enough.

"You and Phil hunh?" I said as she curled my last curl.

"Watch it," She winked.

She even insisted on doing make-up, which I've never worn before. She only gave me top eye liner and mascara.

We got dressed and we were ready to go at 5:59.

"We're ready!" Me and Aj emerged from the room.

All three of them wolf whistled at the same time.

Now I was definetly a little self concious.

"Let's go, gorgeouses," Phil took Aj around the waist and planted a kiss on her lips making Scott and kofi cheer.

"Losers," Phil muttered.

'We try," Scott shrugged.

When we got down to the car I sat in the middle on Scott and kofi and when we got to the restaurant, Phil and AJ linked arms and I had kofi and Scott on each arm.

This definetly wasn't what I was used to but, It was better then my old life and I was liking it lot's, I was feeling comfortable around everyone here.

We sat down to eat, i ordered the least expensive thing possible.

"Thank you for dinner," I said when I finished my meal.

"Your welcome," Phil said.

"Okay we got her full and happy time to tell her," AJ said.

"What are you guy's talking about?" I asked.

"Well since Phil and Scott are responsible for you now," Kofi said.

"I need to leave for two weeks, there for on Monday you can stay with my parents for those two weeks, so after those two weeks you will have one week left for your exams and then-" Phil cut him off.

"You can come on the road with us," He put an arm around April.

"All of that sounds great, I just don't want to over stay my welcome," I explained.

"This dinner was not just a goodbye, it was a welcome to the whacky world of wrestling family, please be apart of our family," Scott pleaded.

"Since you asked so nicely," I chuckled and he kissed my cheek.

I never felt so welcomed.

Ever.

**Review cutie pies!**

**Ur beautiful!**


	6. How did I become so obnoxious?

**Disclaimer****: **_**I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Haelah, All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**_

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**My Polyvore:**

**Username: MariahHappyPants**

**Collection full of clothes from this Story: Please don't leave me sober**

**Tumblr:****Once you go punk theres no other .com**

**(No bracets or spaces)**

**Shout outs:**

_**Summary**_**: Aurora is sixteen, abused, broken, no place to live and contemplating selling herself on the street. One day when she accidentally walk's up to a random car, she finds herself with a roof over her head and a place to call home, and people who genuinley care for her well being. Drama, Romance and Family all in one.**

**Aurora POV**

We brought Phil, AJ and Kofi to the air port before Scott dropped me off at school.

Tonight I was going to Mrs. and Mr. Colton's house tonight to stay for two weeks, (Scott's parents) They said they would love to have me and I was no bother at all.

"Hey," A girl came up to me, she was short with brown pixie hair and peircing hazel eye's.

"Hi," I said closing my locker.

"I'm Jenna," She said holding her hand out to me.

I took it hesitantly, " Rory," I told her smiling.

"Nice to meet you," She said letting go of my hand.

"You too, aren't you in my math class?" I asked.

"Yeah," She shook her head smiling.

"Awesome sauce, well I'm headed to math come with me?" I asked her.

"Yeah sure," She smiled.

We spent most of the day together she was a pretty cool girl.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I told her at the end of the day when I went to get into the car.

"See ya," She smiled.

"HI RORY"S FRIEND!" Scott rolled down the window to speak to Jenna.

"Hi Rory's Dad," She waved in the window.

Scott and I both looked at each other and I shrugged, "Better you then my real jack ass father," I said getting into the car.

He pulled up to what I guessed was his parents house.

"I'll bring you in," He said as we walked up to the door step, he opened the door.

"Mooooom! Daaaaad!" He called into the house dropping my bag to the side.

"Scotty!" an elderly looking woman, in her fifties ran over to us. She was very well dressed.

She grabbed his face and kissed his cheeks.

"Hi Mom," He hugged her.

"I missed you," She told him.

"I mssed you too," He told her.

"Is this Aurora! She's beautiful! You're beautiful!" She put her hands on both sides of my face and kissed the top of my fore head.

"Hi Ma'am," I said to her after she let go of my face.

"Call me Grammy," She replied.

"Okay," I said.

We went down the stairs to a living room where an elderly man was sitting watching Tv.

"Dad!" Scott hugged him.

"Hi Scotty, is this Aurora?" He said looking at me, he sounded out of it and tired.

"I am, nice to meet you sir," I smiled.

"Call me Grandpa," He replied.

"Okay," I nodded and Scott sat down so I sat beside him and he wrapped his arma round my shoulder.

"Well we are delighted to have you, we are having Ribs and Spaghetti tonight get soem meat on your bones," She winked at me, and I smiled politley.

"Makes me wish I was staying," Scott rubbed his stomach.

"Well Aurora will be well taken care off and we will drive her to school and pick her up each day!" Grammy said excitedly.

"I know you're excited to have another teenager in the house, I gotta go love you Dad, Love you Mom!" He said and kissed my cheek and left.

I ate supper with them then I was shown my room.

I spent the next two weeks enjoy the company of the two older adults and my new friend Jenna.

Today was the last day at Grammy and Grandpa's.

It was lunch at school and I was sitting at a table with Jenna she was rambling about her family when somebody came up to our table.

"Hey I'm Elliot," He said sitting down. He had shaggy brown hair and bright Ice blue eye's. He looked like he was a swimmer, that and his back pack had a 1st place swim team tag stapled to it.

"Aurora, this is Jenna," We both shook his hand.

"NIce to meet you both, Aurora are you the girl that told of Alora?" He asked me.

"Well me and my ... Phil yeah," I blushed slightly.

"Thats fricken awesome!" He high fived me, and I felt an electric current run down my hand.

"Thanks," I smiled.

We finished our lunch and at the end of the day Jenna had already gone.

"Hey stranger," Elliot came up to me.

"Hi Elliot," I smiled.

"Do you want to hang out?" He asked me.

"Of course she does!" Grammy came up to us.

"Grammy?" I asked.

"We're walking today dear it's not that far, and your friend is welcome to come," She said fixing the purse on her shoulder.

All these new people. Scratch that all these new people being NICE to me. I wasn't used to it. I feel woozy.

"Sure," I nodded, gulping a bit.

We walked and made random ass conversations along the way.

"Grandpa's gone to get Scott," Grammy said as we got to the house.

Excitement burst through me, he had called a few times, but I did Miss him. Hunh.

"Who's Scott?" Elliot asked as we sat together on the couch.

"My Illigitimate Guardian Figure since three weeks ago," i replied.

He cocked his head to the side.

"It's a long story," I told him.

I was cold. in may. It's Chicago.

I grabbed a blanket and I offered to Share it with Elliot, he agreed.

We sat there SORT OF cuddling for about an hour when I heard the door open.

"Where's my brass band? And the flowers and the welcoming Commitee I've been gone for two weeks does nobody miss me?" I heard Scott say from the entrance I jumped up from my spot and ran up the stairs and jumped into Scotts arms.

"holy shit," He coughed picking me up and hugging me. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"I missed you to!" He laughed setting me down.

I smiled up at him.

"Did you have fun?" I asked.

"Of course!" He replied.

We went down the stairs and Elliot was still watching TV.

"Scott, Elliot, Elliot Scott," I said pointing them to each other.

Elliot got up and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you sir," Elliot said.

"I'm not old my name is Scott call me Scott," He laughed.

Elliot went home soon after that and so did Scott and I.

"Did you have fun?" He asked me.

"Yes I did," I replied smiling. I still hadn't mentioned Grammy had given me 100 dollars for whatever i needed.

We ate supper and we had a movie night.

"So what are you doing this summer?" elliot asked me on our last day of school.

"Traveling with Phil, AJ and Kofi," I replied smiling.

"Who?" He asked.

"My other illigitimate guardians," I laughed.

"Oh," his face fell.

"I'll see you when I get back," I said.

"I'm done!" I cheered getting into the car.

"Took you long enough, Grade 11 next year, whooo," He said whipping his fore head.

"yeah yeah," I smiled.

"Well it's our last night together, what are we doing?" He asked me.

"Whatever, I don't know, I don't do this kind of stuff, I'm barely used to a comfy bed yet," I told him as we hit a red light.

"Lazer tag it is," He said making a sudden turn.

"Bye!" I hugged Scott at the air port.

"Be safe," He told me.

"Always," I replied.

**REVIEW MY LOVELYS!**


	7. I don't need you

**Disclaimer****: **_**I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Haelah, All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**_

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**My Polyvore:**

**Username: MariahHappyPants**

**Collection full of clothes from this Story: Please don't leave me sober**

**Tumblr:****Once you go punk theres no other .com**

**(No bracets or spaces)**

**Shout outs:**

_**Summary**_**: Aurora is sixteen, abused, broken, no place to live and contemplating selling herself on the street. One day when she accidentally walk's up to a random car, she finds herself with a roof over her head and a place to call home, and people who genuinley care for her well being. Drama, Romance and Family all in one.**

**Aurora POV**

Phil and April picked me up at the air port. Raw was on tonight so we went right to the arena, from the Taxi. Their bus was parked at the back of the Arena.

"How have you been Chica?" April asked me, she was taking me around the Arena, she was RAW GM tonight so she was dressed all Fancy and stuff.

"Alright, I was excited to get here, I mean I'm still trying to get comfortable with everything but yes I'm okay." I told her. We entered her office.

"Thats great," She smiled.

"How are things with you?" I asked her.

"Great, we were joking with Kofi yesterday he was pretending to be mad he didn't get the big comfy bed that Phil and I share, so we agreed to let him have it once a month, then he decided he didn't want to go anywhere near the bed," She shared with me, making me laugh right out.

I walked down to Phils locker room to watch the show from there.

A few hours in I was almsot asleep watching Phil wrestle a man named Jericho when there was a bang on my door.

"OPEN UP!" I heard a big booming voice from the other side. I jumped out of my seat and hid behind it.

I looked to the TV to see Phil's match still going on.

"Help me," I whispered.

The door opened and a seven foot man came into view. He was huge and terrifying.

"I was looking for AJ but I guess you're the next best thing," He groweld at me and threw me over his shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I screeched.

We were soon going down a ramp and I saw thousands of people watch as I kicked and screamed.

"HELP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was on the verge of tears, he was gripping my back, his fingers pushing into my cuts.

"PUt her down you bastard!" I heard Phil's voice.

I heard a Bell ring and the crowd boo.

The big man put me to my feet and I was shaking. Tears falling down my cheeks.

The big man and a sweaty looking blonde guy stood infront of me smiling.

The walked up the ramp and Phil wrapped his arm around me.

I moved from him, tears still falling down my face. "I- I want to go home to Scott," I sobbed and ran up the ring and through the area I came out of bumping into a tall brown haired woman.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"You, are you okay?" She asked touching my shoulder.

"I-I need to go," i said to her.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" I heard a shaky voice boom over us.

"Paul you get Show and Jericho into my office now," The same man pointed at a tall man with long blonde hair who shook his head and left the area.

Phil came through the curtain.

"GO TO COMMERCIAL!" The elder man yelled into a head set.

"What's your name?" He asked me pointing a finge in my face and I yelped and Phil put me behind him.

"Don't scare her more then what's already been done," Phil said to the elder man.

"Excuse me? She just ruined-" The woman with brown hair cut him off.

"Maybe not." She told him.

"What in god's name, Stephanie I want you, Punk and her in YOUR office now I will deal with you then deal with Show and Jericho," He said moving away from us.

"Phil I want to go home to Scott," I said as we walked down the hallway.

"Well that's not happening right away, you're safe," He told me.

"SAFE!" I exclaimed.

"Would you rather be here or with your Father?" He asked me. I stepped back, Scott never talked to me that way he was always nice to me.

I turned and kept walking I sat down in the office with Phil and the woman Stephanie.

"So, Who are you and why are you here?" SHe asked.

"I'm Aurora. I'm here because Phil and Scott saved me from my old life. today is my first day traveling with them and probably my last," I told her.

"It's not your Last Scott's going to London next week," Phil said.

"Okay so why were you in Phil's locker room when you werent supposed to be," She asked.

"Because I never got a chance to tell her not to be," Phil told her.

"I want to put you in a story line, we need to explain this to the WWE universe, it will only take three weeks for me to explain it to them and then you never have to take apart of anything with us ever again," She told me.

"Punk, what the hell was that!" The elder man came in.

"Ask Show! He grabbed my kid when he was supposed to grab APRIL!" Phil replied.

"Don't rais eyour voice at me," The elder man warned him.

"It's all set Daddy," Stephanie said.

He looked at her.

"HUmour me," He replied.

"Three episode story line to clear up confusion with the WWE universe, then she never has to take part of anything again," STephanie explained.

"I don't want her anywhere near SHOW," Phil said standing up.

"Sit yourself down, whats your name?" The elder man asked me.

"Aurora," Phil told him still standing nose to nose with the man.

"Well Aurora." The man looked around Phil.

"You just got lucky," He said and stormed out.

"What the hell happened out there! Wheres-" April cut herself off.

"Rory sweetie!" She pulled me into her.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she pet my hair down.

"Yeah," I whispered into her neck.

Everything got sorted and The woman Stephanie brought me to the bus since Phil or AJ couldn't.

"I do profusely apologise for the events that took place this evening," She told me.

"Look, I just need to fix my back and I'll be fine, and It can't of made me more mentally screwed up then I already am," I told her.

"I'm lost, I thought you were in Phil's care," She said as we almost reached the bus.

"I am. I have been for the past three weeks. I haven't been my whoole life," I told her we got to the bus.

"If you ever need someone to talk to. I'm here," She did something suprising and huged me.

I huged her back.

"Thanks," I said forcing a smile. I got myself on the bus.

I only had shorts pajama's and I was freezing so looked through my suit case a found a pair of jogging pants and Scotts AOW hoodie he had made and bought online to sell for his podcast.

I curled up on the couch watching some show called 'Snooki and JWOW'. I was jsut about asleep when

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"PHIL! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" I heard a voice I never heard before.

I jumped up and I was scared again.

"SERIOUSLY DUDE!" I heard the guy on the other side.

"Who is it!" I called shakily from the couch..

"Zack, who's this?" I heard from the other side of the door.

I opened the door shakily. I seen a guy with spiked blonde hair, jeans and a purple T-shirt.

"Aurora," I told him wiping my face off.

He stared at me, making me feel self concious. He put on a goofy smile.

"You're really pretty," He told me.

I was taken aback. I was pretty?

"Thanks?" I said but it sounded more like a question.

"Anyway why are you on Phil's bus?" He asked.

"Talking up my kid are you?" I saw Phil smirking walking with AJ and Kofi.

"Kid? Did you have her when you were 15?" Zack asked him.

"No about 3 weeks ago, me and Scott had her," He told him.

"Oh cool, so why isn't she backstage with you?" Zack asked him again.

"Have you not watched Raw at all?" Phil asked.

"I don't likeyour work place," I said bluntly then closed the door.

PHIL POV

"I don't like your work place," Rory said then closed the door.

"Maybe I should let her hang out in the Diva's locker room next week," Aj said.

"Or she could hang out with me," Zack said suggestively.

"She's 16 fuck off," I told him.

"Woah Woah," Zack held his hands up.

"Okay well I need to talk to Stephanie early tomorrow, there fore I'm going to bed," Aj said pecked my lips and got on the bus.

RORYS POV

"Hey Kiddo," AJ said I heard her getin on the bus.

"Hi," I said as I finished making my bed.

"Good night, things will look up," She said closing the door to her and Phils room.

The next day Phil and AJ had to go to a business meeting then they were coming back to get me to go meet with Stephanie, then we had to leave for another town.

I sat in the Bus watching TV and drinking some coffee, AJ said it tasted like cheer leaders in your brain.

I've actually woken up a bit, but I wasn't as peppy or happy or crazy as April usually was.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Hello?" I called.

**Review my lovely's!**


	8. never wants to be alone

**Disclaimer****: **_**I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Haelah, All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**_

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**My Polyvore:**

**Username: MariahHappyPants**

**Collection full of clothes from this Story: Please don't leave me sober**

**Tumblr:****Once you go punk theres no other .com**

**(No bracets or spaces)**

**Shout outs:**

_**Summary**_**: Aurora is sixteen, abused, broken, no place to live and contemplating selling herself on the street. One day when she accidentally walk's up to a random car, she finds herself with a roof over her head and a place to call home, and people who genuinley care for her well being. Drama, Romance and Family all in one.**

**Aurora POV**

KNOCK KNOCK

"Hello?" I called.

"It's me again," I heard a familiar voice on the other side.

I opened the door, "I haven't had the best luck with doors lately," I told the guy who's name I learned was Zack.

"No Worries, wanna hang out for a bit?" He asked.

"Phil and April will be here any second, and I don't wanna run into that big man again," I said.

"Oh," his face fell a bit.

"You can hang out in here with me for a bit if you want," I said shyly.

"Sure," He shrugged and he entered the nice safe bus with me.

He touched the Small of my back before we sat down and I yelped.

"I'm sorry," He jumped back raising his hands.

"It's okay, I just... Yeah," I shook my head.

'Whats wrong?" He asked getting a bit closer to me.

"I just have back issues okay," I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"I wanna get to know you Aurora," He said quietly.

"You wont get anywhere, I have a wall that rarely comes down," I told him.

"I think I can break it," He says.

"I didn't say it wasn't broken," I told him.

"I've never met a girl like you," He told me.

"Not alot of Broken girls walking around LI," I said.

"That's where you're wrong, you're not broken, you're like a jigsaw puzzle somebody threw you out of the box, but you're meant to go back together," He said.

I didn't knwo what to say, I didn't know if he was right.

He leaned in and kissed me, I was shocked and jumped back.

"You gotta go," I told him.

"I gotta go?" He asked.

"Yes please," I said.

"Have a good day," He said and left. I felt bad but I couldn't help it.

"Steph we're here," Phil said as him , me and AJ walked intp her office.

"HI guys I have everything sorted," She smiled.

"Okay but let's make sure I approve," Phil said.

"Monday I want you and Aurora in the ring explaining who she is and why Show went after her," Steph said.

"Okay," Phil nodded.

"Does Aurora get a say?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess," He teased.

"Okay continue," I told Stephanie smiling.

"The weekend after I want Punk in a Match with Jericho and Rory on Comentary," Stephanie said.

"Do I win this Match?" Phil asked.

"Yes," Stephanie said.

"I don't want show within Five feet of Aurora, I will sue," Phil said.

"I'm okay with sitting by the ring," I told her.

"Okay and the week later I want the big match between you and Show to end this story line," She told him.

"Okay," The three of us said at the same time.

It had been a week and I spent most of it by myself and skyping Scott and travelling.

I was on Raw tonight, I wasn't exactly okay with it.

April brought me to hair and make up, They put me in black short shorts, a pink tank top and super high heels that killed my feet. They put my hair in a loose pony tail and light make up.

I walked into Aj's office.

"You look cute," SHe smiled.

"What in God's name are you, No. No." Phil came around the corner looking at my outfit.

"This is what they gave me," I shrugged.

He went into his bag and pulled out an ' I star Colt' T-shirt and gave it to me.

"Put that on," He said.

I put it on and smiled brightly.

"Good girl," He smiled.

We walked to the Gorilla position.

"So as for the story line, do you remember what you are?" He asked.

"I'm Rory Brooks, your daughter, and Show wants to get me to get to you, but we wont let that happen." I smiled.

"Good," He nodded.

Soon a song called 'Cult of personality' came on and we walked through the titantron and see a million people.

Phil wrapped his arm around my shoulder and helped me into the ring.

The cheering died down and We both received a microphone.

"Alright where do I even begin?" Phil laughed.

"well you are all probably wondering who this lovely young lady is," Phil started.

"Well yeah, that would be a start," I heard from the peanut gallery in the commentary booth.

"Alot, and I mean ALOT I scroll tumblr yes, are saying that she is my girlfriend," Phil said making em crack up a bit.

"But no, that would be cheating on my real girlfriend," He said, I could see the fondness in his eye's.

"No, this beautiful young lady, wearing a Colt Cabana T-shirt," He said.

"Hi Colt!" I waved into the camera.

"This is my-" He was cut off by Show's music.

He came into the ring, Phil told me to get out, which I did. I stood by the Peanut Gallery.

"Do you want a chair?" Lawler asked.

"No I'm okay thank you," I said politley.

"So you going to let me win that match at summer slam?" Show asked Phil.

"I'm not letting you OR Cena win that match," He said.

A rap song hit and John entered the ring.

"Punk, I'm going to be honest I want to win that match at Summer Slam," CEna said but then he turned to Show.

"But I would never use a Fifteen year old girl to my advantage, you don't just throw someone around like that!" John said standing up to Show.

"Wrong place wrong time," He shrugged.

"You're dispicable," John said.

"I can live with that because if I don't get the championship in a few weeks Rory wont be the only one you need to worry about," Show said to Phil.

"You leave my girls alone!" Phil groweld.

"Girls?" Cole looked at me.

"That's another story," I told him.

AJ's music hit and she came out smiling and looking do eye'd.

"Show and Cena tonight is the main event," She said then left.

**Next chapter will be Rory finding confidence.**

**I didn't like this chapter.**

**Are you guys tired of the self concious, scared Rory? I am, new found Rory next chapter.**

**Review.**


	9. I'm safe up high, nothing can touch me

**Disclaimer****: **_**I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Haelah, All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**_

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**My Polyvore:**

**Username: MariahHappyPants**

**Collection full of clothes from this Story: Please don't leave me sober**

**Tumblr:****Once you go punk theres no other .com**

**(No bracets or spaces)**

**Shout outs:**

_**Summary**_**: Aurora is sixteen, abused, broken, no place to live and contemplating selling herself on the street. One day when she accidentally walk's up to a random car, she finds herself with a roof over her head and a place to call home, and people who genuinley care for her well being. Drama, Romance and Family all in one.**

**I'm trying something new with this chapter lemme know.**

**Aurora POV**

_I wonder._

_I wonder I wonder I wonder._

_I was on Raw last night, I feel empowered, I feel like I dont need to hide anymore._

_I feel like I can be my own person._

_I am worried though. I am worried that they wont keep me around much longer. I feel like I'm over stepping my welcome._

_I won't leave until I'm told too though._

_I do care for these people, I care for Scott and Phil and April, they are like the family I never had. Now I'm getting the chance to have one, and I will._

_I never want to lose them._

_Ever._

"Ror wake up someone's on the phone for you," Phil shook my arm.

_Who calls for me?_

I opened my eye's and Saw Phil standing over me with a Phone.

_What time is it?_

He handed me the phone and I pressed it to my ear.

_It's cold, why is the phone so fricken cold, my eye's are barely open why am I talking to people I'm barely coherent enough to be talking to myself._

"Hello," I gurgled out sounding like a drunk person.

"Hey Aurora it's Stephanie," I heard a sweet familiar voice say on the other side of the receiver.

_I still want to know what time it is._

"Hi Steph what's up?" I asked and yawned at the end.

_She probably thinks I'm being rude now. Great._

"Paul and I need a babysitter for today, our Nanny just quit, we could use you for a few hours, we will pay you really well," She explained.

_Me. and Kids. This should be interesting. I wonder if God's testing me._

"Let me ask Phil," I told her.

_Maybe he'll say no, and I can go back to sleep._

"Phyllis," I called.

"Who taught you that?" he demanded.

"Eve," I said, my eye's were fully open and I could see the look on his face, I almsot laughed out loud.

_Maybe I crossed a line. Oh well Steve's orders. (Steve is Eve). (A/N Eve did an interview where she explained that Phil and her called each other by their girl names,)_

"Well whats up?" He asked looking rather adgitated..

_Maybe I should keep him waiting. No i like this place remember._

"Steph wants me to babysitt for her, for the day, am I aloud?" I asked him.

_Did I sound too hopeful, maybe I should have sounded more, snarky._

"Sure," He told me and walked back to the front of the bus.

_Should have gone with Snarky._

"Yes I can, when do you need me?" I asked her.

_Three hours?_

"Fifteen minutes, Paul will come get you, thank you soo much!" She said and hung up.

_Maybe I should become more religious. Maybe start praying, Jewish or Catholic? Mormon on Buhdist._

I pressed the end button and stood up getting dizzy.

_I stood up too fast._

_I should ask Scott about his religion. Or not. What if we have another world war 2._

_I am blonde thats a winner, except I'm not really tall thats a loser... hunh Maybe I'll try Buhdism._

"Here, her Husband Paul will be here in fifteen minutes," I told him giving him his phone back.

"Nice well maybe I'll buy you a cell phone today while I'm out, you clearly need one," He told me.

"No, you spend enough Money on me as it is," I said and walked over and shut the door to get changed.

"I'm getting you one," He called.

"Whatever," I called back.

I dressed in my ballet flats, 'Colt of personality' shirt and jogging pants.,

I threw my hair up in a bun and was done.

"Here," AJ handed me a coffee cup.

"Thank you," I took a sip it was tea. It was delicious.

_Can Buhdist drink tea?_

_Why am I still going on about this?_

_Can atheist go to heaven, or do they go to hell?_

_Maybe I already had my hell._

"Iphone or black berry?" Phil asked me as I sat down beside AJ.

"Whatevers Cheapest," I said after my drink.

_I bet it's the black berry._

"IPhone," He said.

_I'm as good at picking out Phones as I am at picking out Religions._

I looked down at the flyer he had on his lap top.

_Liar. Blackberry is the least expensive._

"Y-" I was cut off.

KNOCK KNOCK

_Bastard cut me off mid sentence._

"There you go call me from Stephanies Phone when you're done," Phil kissed my cheek.

_Heh._

"Bye," I said and kissed Aj and kofi's cheek.

"Hi, are you Paul?" I asked the tall muscular man with LONG blonde hair.

_He's fricken huge. But he's not fat he's just fricken muscular huge._

"I am, you are Rory," He smiled.

"HI HUNTER!" I heard Phil yell.

_Who the fuck is Hunter._

"HI PUNK!" Paul yelled back.

_At least that one made sense to me._

"Alright let's go," He said as we got into the car.

"So Stephanie and I will be back at around Six tonight, after dinner," He told me.

"Okay," I smiled.

"Have you had experience with anybody under three?" he asked me.

_I'm only fifteen. My dad was a crack head. The only tiem I baby sat was when his other crack head girlfriend would come over and I took care of their children._

"Briefly," I told him.

"I have three girls, Vaughn is one, Murphy is four and Aurora is Six," He told me.

"Aww she has my name," I said excitedly.

"Yes she was very happy about that too," He smiled.

We got to the hotel room and He opened the door.

"Hi Sweetie, so Vaughn's bottle is in the fridge please put her down for a nap at two, give them all Lunch at twelve, Vaughn and Murphy can only have soft things please, Aurora is fine, Supper is being delivered to the room at five," She told me, she was bouncing a baby girl on her hip.

_Two, Twelve and Five, I still didn't know what time it was NOW._

"I'm Aurora, hi sweetie," I said the the little baby in her arms.

"This is Vaughn," She pointed to the little girl in her arms.

"I'm Murphy," A little girl walked up and stood by Stephanies leg.

"Hi Murphy," I smiled at her bending down to her level.

_They looked so much like stephanie it was uncanny._

"I'm Aurora you have my name," A small blonde girl in black leggings, little biker boots and a green shirt came up to where we stood.

_Hunh. I just might like this one._

This was Pauls Daughter no doubt.

"Okay you've met the kids, we're on our way, be back at six," Stephanie said.

_How long is that from now. Because I still don't know the fricken time. Lets get it together people._

"Have funbeing big bosses," i told them.

"we will bye!" They said goodbye to the kids and left.

I spent the day having a blast with the kids. They have a childhood I never was aloud ot have.

They were amazing kids. They really were.

I had just fed them supper.

We curled up on the couch watching TV, Aurora was in her room playing with her action figures.

"Aurora," Murphy looked up at me, I was still holding a colouring little one year old.

"Yes Murphy," I smiled at her.

"Will you be our new nanny?" She asked me.

_Ohppe._

"No probably not sweetie," I told her honestly.

"That's too bad, I like you," She shrugged and turned back to the tv.

_I wish I liked me._

"I like you too sweetie," I told her.

"Were Baaaaack!" Stephanie and Paul came through the door.

"Hi guys," I smiled.

"Hello Rory, Hi Baby girl," He picked up Vaughn and kissed her cheek.

_Big tough guy on tv, Happy lovely dovery family guy at night._

"I'll bring you home Rory," Steph told me.

"Alright," I smiled and said goodbye to each of the kids.

_I think the kids have shown me the light, the good light._

**6 reviews before I update.**

**I like how I did this chapter with Rory's hilarious thoughts : ) Lemme knwo**


	10. Sober

**Disclaimer****: **_**I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Haelah, All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**_

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**My Polyvore:**

**Username: MariahHappyPants**

**Collection full of clothes from this Story: Please don't leave me sober**

**Tumblr:****Once you go punk theres no other .com**

**(No bracets or spaces)**

**Shout outs:**

_**Summary**_**: Aurora is sixteen, abused, broken, no place to live and contemplating selling herself on the street. One day when she accidentally walk's up to a random car, she finds herself with a roof over her head and a place to call home, and people who genuinley care for her well being. Drama, Romance and Family all in one.**

"Alright," I smiled and said goodbye to each of the kids.

_I think the kids have shown me the light, the good light._

We rode in the car for about five minutes when Stephanie brought up a conversation.

"So how are you liking it, being here?" She asked.

_I don't like fucking Big Show thats for Damn sure._

"Fine, I appreciate Phil and Scott for taking me in, it's better then where I was," I told her.

_Thats an understatement. Or it could be if I wasn't attacked by a giant._

_"_Thats very nice of them, how does one get involved in the lives of two wrestlers?" She asked me.

_Who gives a shit. I'm here now._

"I was at a shelter because myy real father... well let's not get into that anyway I was kicked out and a girl convinced me the only way I can get money was to p-prostitute, long story short I knocked on Scotts window who wanted nothing that I was offering, but he saw how desperate I was and gave me a place to stay, him and Phil are like the Dads I never had," I told her, smiling shyly to myself.

_I'm a fucking whore._

_Even though I never persude prostitution._

_I'm still half a whore because I gave it a shot._

Steph was speechlees.

_Yupp she thinks im a whore too._

"Wow, youa re brave Aurora though I don't condone the thought of prostitution, but I admire your ambition for Money for a place to live, if you ever need anything and I mean ANYTHING please let me know, please," She pulled up to where the bus was parked.

"Of course thanks for the ride," I said going to get out.

"Here, this is for babysitting, my kids mean alot to me and you took great care of them," She smiled and handed me folded money.

_I feel like I'm making a drug deal on CSI._

"Thanks see you on Monday," I told her closing the door, then opening the bus door.

_Oh dear lord._

"April I think this is how you do it," Phil said.

"No I think if you press right here," I heard her say.

"Oh yeah okay that better, then we can just put that there," Phil said.

_Do I want to get on this bus._

"Yeah like that," She told him.

_I don't want to get on this bus._

I walked up to see April and Phil playing with an Iphone and Kofi watching TV.

"Hi," I said awkwardly.

"That sounded Dirty didn't it?" Phil said.

_No, hearing that did NOT sound Dirty at all._

"Yes," Kofi and i said together.

"Anyway how was babysitting?" April asked.

_Fricken amazing._

"Fine," I shrugged.

"What did they pay you?" Kofi asked.

_Fuck. Now I gotta count it._

I took out the bill from my pocket.

20.

40.

60.

80.

_Who the hell._

100.

120.

140.

_Jesus Christ._

_Oh shit maybe I should say that incase I decide I want to be catholic later on._

160.

180.

200.

_Fuck me._

'Two hundred dollars," I told him, Kofi dropped the fork he was holding,

"Holy shit!" Everybody said at the same time.

"So what are you guys playing with anyway?" I looked down at what Phila nd April were holding.

_Non Sexual but sexual conversations , haha_

"Your new phone!" He handed the white Iphone that had a Cm Punk sticker on the back.

"What makes you think I like Cm Punk?" I said chuckling pointing to the back ground.

"Because he is Awesome," He told me.

_Cocky bastard._

"Than you for the phone," I HUgged him and April.

"No Problem sweetie," He said kissing my cheek.

"We put a bunch of Apps that we thought you would like, Phil synched his music playlists to it and we added all the important numbers too it," April told me.

_I hope he put Stephanies number on there._

_HE DID!_

_Fricken right._

"Thank you guys so much!" I gushed loving my new cellular device.

"You deserve it plus when you go back in september, its easier to keep contact with us," Phil said.

"Thank you!" I sat down and started playing angry birds.

Kofi sat beside me and we set me up a Twitter, all of them followed me and soon I had most of the roster following me and I had almost two thousand followers in an hour and I didn't even have a display picture.

We took a picture of me, Kofi, Phil and April and Kofi and I edited it and we set it as my display picture.

_Bitches be jealous._

My Bio in my Twitter was amazing :

BoomGTS

Aurora (Rory) Kelly Sans Last Name. A 15 year old girl that travels and lives with wrestlers. I was attacked by Big Show on RAW. My Favourite theme song is John Cena's... Don't tell Punk... :) And my Twitter name is a mix of Colt cabana and CM Punk.

_Hehee_

"Nice Ror," Phil made a little kid poutty face at me.

"I'm adordable," I said.

_Who the hell comes up with these words?_

"Adordable?" Kofi asked, he was still working with me on my Twitter.

_Aparently he was thinking the same thing._

"I spent the whole day with Little kids okay," I whined.

I was reading hilarious Tweets that I was getting already.

(A/N Im making up these twitter names, their r nobodys)

1) Loner505 BoomGTS _You're fake, you probably photoshopped your profile picture. #Stalker_

To which Phil replied.

_ CMPunk to Loner505 she's more real then you are, we just took that picture five minutes ago, leave the kid alone._

_2) ColtCabana BoomGTS Nice to see you made a Twitter Kid, having fun with the guys and AJLee?_

_ BoomGTS ColtCabana Of course! Miss you!_

_3) Softkitty345 BoomGTS Lucky shit!_

_ BoomGTS Softkitty345 You wouldn't think so..._

I gave up Twitter for the night, I was tired. I fell asleep on Kofi's shoulder.

_"Come here Aurora Kelly!" My Father was standing in the ring and I was standing at the top ramp._

_Everybody was watching us it was dead silent._

_Phil and Aj and Scott and Kofi were all dead around the ring._

_NO!_

_"SCOTT!" I screamed running to his body first._

_"PHIL!" I yelled runnign to his body._

_I was picked up from behind and I had a knife held to my throat._

_"That'll teach you to leave" He laughed evily._

_"NO!" I screamed._

_"NO!" I screamed._

_"Phil!" i sobbed out._

_"Scott!" I sobbed._

"Rory!" Somebody shook me.

_I watched the Evil man laugh looking at me as he stabbed Scott in the chest jsut for fun._

_"NO!" I yelled._

'Aurora wake up you're dreaming," I heard a familiar voice.

_I better damn well be dreaming._

My eye's shot open and I saw Phil standing over me.

_Why am I in Phil's bed._

"I thought you died," I said, My cheeks were wet with tears.

"I thought you were having a seisure," he said lightly.

I pulled him in for a hug, I needed to cry some more but I held it in.

"Why am I in your bed?" I asked suddenly.

"Because you fell asleep on the couch and I figured you'd be comfier in here," He told me.

"Where did you sleep?" I aske dhim,

"In a bunk. you do remeber there's four bunks in there right," he alughed letting me go.

"Yeah," I said shyly.

We sat in silence for a second he whipped the tears off my face.

"I still wont give up on you," He told me.

"Thanks," I smiled.

_I'm sure it would be easier if you did._

"When do I see Scott again? I miss him," I told Phil.

I heard Cult of personality start playing.

"That's your Phone," Phil told me.

"Thats my ring tone really?" I raised an eye brow.

"Just answer it," He laughed.

It said Scott with a hilarious picture of Scott come up on my phone.

I slid my phone accross the answer.

"Scotty?" I said excitedly.

"Hi Rory guess what," He smiled.

"What?" i said happily.

"You should go to the kitchen on the bus," He told me.

I got up and walked and saw Scott.

_no way!_

"SCOTTY!" I jumped into his arms.

"Rory!" He said kissing my cheek and hugging me tight.

"I missed you so much!" I told him.

"I missed you too," He let go of me and held me out at arms lenght.

_Better of._

"Why are your eye's so red? Whats wrong sweetie?" He asked.

"Doesn't matter because your here now," I hugged him again.

_That sounded cheesy as hell._

We sat and talked for a bit him Phil and I, April had gone to her meeting and so Did Kofi, we were travelling to the other Arena today so we were waiting for them to come back so we could leave.

"So let me see your new phone," Scott said holding his hand out.

I handed it to him smiling proudly.

"I didn't know you were such a big CM Punk fan," Scott said pointing to the sticker.

"Aparently he's the best thing going," I shrugged.

"I love your Twitter picture by the way," He told me.

"Thanks it's just missing you," I told him.

"here," He moved from his spot beside Phil and came beside me.

"We'll be your next one," He handed Phil the phone.

"Say cheese!" Phil said.

"Cheese!" Scott put his arm around me and we both smiled.

I set it as my twitter picture and read my tweets for the day, lot's of them were very interesting.

April and Kofi came back and we were on our way to Texas.

"SO How long are you here t'ill?" I asked Scott.

"Until your last RAW then I'm taking you home," He told me.

"Back to my Dad? I thought he was in prison?" I was completley terrified now.

"No sweetie, back home with me," He said.

I felt relief all over.

_Bastards scared the hell out of me._

**review my lovelys**


	11. how beautiful you really

**Disclaimer****: **_**I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Aurora All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**_

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**My Polyvore:**

**Username: MariahHappyPants**

**Collection full of clothes from this Story: Please don't leave me sober**

**Tumblr:****Once you go punk theres no other .com**

**(No bracets or spaces)**

**Shout outs:**

Louisiana-Gal2: Your reviews make my life!

_**Summary**_**: Aurora is sixteen, abused, broken, no place to live and contemplating selling herself on the street. One day when she accidentally walk's up to a random car, she finds herself with a roof over her head and a place to call home, and people who genuinley care for her well being. Drama, Romance and Family all in one.**

_Bastards scared the hell out of me._

We drove for a while until I was getting hungry.

"I have Turkey sandwhiches made in the fridge," Phil told me.

"You do or April does?" I asked smirking opening the fridge taking out a pop and a nicely wrapped sandwhich.

"I can cook!" He exclaimed.

"Not Turkey Sandwhiches, I bought those," April told me.

_Thought so._

I started chowing down, I was starving.

BEEP.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

"You phone," Kofi laughed at me and handed me my cell.

"Oh I gots a text," I said happily.

_**Can you get me a pepsi out of the fridge?**_

_**-Phil**_

"lazy ass!" i said out loud and grabbed one for him none the less.

"Thank you," He smiled happily.

I was still hungry so Scott and I ate a whole box of Ritz cracker and peices of cheese.

We arrived at the arena and since I now had a cell phone I was aloud some free reign.

I was told to go to catering when I was done walking around, and not to get into trouble.

_Really? Me? In trouble?_

_who do they think I a-_

SOmeone bumped into me, i turned around and saw Zacks miling awkwardly.

"Hey Rory," He smiled giving me a once over.

I felt self concious.

"Hi Zack look I need to get going," I said trying not to be rude.

"Do you have a cell phone by chance?" He asked.

"Yes why?" I asked.

"Can I see it?" He asked.

I hesitantly handed him my phone and he pressed a few buttons and handed it back.

"Now you have my number," He winked and dissapeared.

Whatever I shook my head andm kept walking.

"Hey! new Girl!" A guy yelled at me.

_New girl? Really were these guys really THAT creative?_

I Turned around to see a guy with brown hair.

"Can I help you?" I asked him.

"I'm Matt," he held out his hand.

I shook it hesitantly.

"Aurora," I smiled.

"Nice to meet you, you're Punk and Scotts girl right?" He said.

"If thats how you wanna put it yeah," I shrugged.

"Cool, well I'm gunna get going," I motioned my hand that still held the phone towards the rest of the hallway.

"See you around," He nodded.

Oh Boy. Oh Boy Oh Boy.

I walked down to the Diva's locker room, heart pounding. Oh crap. Nope... I can't, I can't.. Nope.

Yupp Probably.

PHIL POV

"I wanna make it official," Scott said to me.

"Okay, maybe you should start thinking out loud, what do you want to make official?" I asked him as we sat in catering.

"I think we should Adopt Rory," He told me.

I dropped my fork.

"Really? You don't think its too soon?" I asked him.

"No, I think we should," He said.

"Well, you get that sorted and let me know I guess," I told him.


	12. I'm sorry

**Disclaimer****: **_**I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Aurora All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**_

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**My Polyvore:**

**Username: MariahHappyPants**

**Collection full of clothes from this Story: Please don't leave me sober**

**Tumblr:****Once you go punk theres no other .com**

**(No bracets or spaces)**

**Aurora POV**

I had a crush on Matt. Or Evan to WWE fans.

_Fuck me._

_NOT literally I was just depressed._

_Oh god nobody tell scott i said that, grandma will be on my case like nobodys business._

We had exchanged numbers and we text every day.

I was on RAW tonight, doing commentary during Punks match.

"Phillip," I said getting up from where I sat on my bed.

"Aurora," He said back in the same tone, making me crack a smile.

"Do you know where my charger is?" I asked coming into view.

"No, use mine I just finished charging up," He handed me his wall plug in.

"Thanks," I said and walked over to the couch and plugged it in.

**Phones no longer dying**

**-A**

**Thank god for chargers :P  
-M**

"You know it'll charge better if you turn it off," Phil rolled his eye's at me.

"I can't," I said typing away.

"I'll never understand teenagers," He said.

**I heard you're on RAW tonight**

**-M**

**I am , and next week then I go home**

**-A**

**Good luck, and I'll miss you**

**-M**

**Thanks, I'll miss you too**

**-A**

I was leaving in a matter of two weeks? That can't be right.

"What are you frowning about?" Phil asked.

"I just realised I'm leaving in two weeks," I sighed.

"it'll be okay you'll see me once a month," He winked chuckling.

"At least I know you;ll be able to keep up your ego," I rolled my eye's.

"Who are you texting anyway?" He asked me.

_Shit._

"A friend," I said.

"No shit," He told me.

"OKay, I need to go to hair and make-up at six," i said.

"Me too, We'll go shortly," He told me.

"Sounds good, they said I'd like it," I shrugged.

"The clothes they picked out for you?" Phil asked.

"Aparently," I shrugged.

"Great, it's probably a bikini," He said angered.

"Calm your shit, my back is still scared, I'm not showing all," I told him.

'That's my girl," He smiled.

"Are you shitting me?" I came out fo the dressing room, Phil was getting his hair hair sprayed.

I was wearing black short shorts, Spandex I might add, and a tie'd up CM Punk shirt that showed my stomach, and the part of my back that wasn't scared.

"Untie that shirt," Phil told me.

"If I do it looks like I'm not wearing pants," I groaned.

"Fuck sakes," He groaned.

"Management wasn't happy with us last time we changed my outfit, we'll be fine," I sighed.

They curled my blonde hair and gave me smoky eye's.

"Hey," Matt came up to me in the Gorilla cage.

"Hi Matt," I smiled.

"I heard you were going on soon, good luck," He told me.

"Thanks," I smiled, he looked at me affectionatly.

"You look very pretty tonight," He breathed.

"Thank you," I said.

_Maybe this outfit wasn't so bad after all._

"Matt," Phil nodded stepping infront of me.

_Ugh. Here we go._

_not that i didn't appreciate his protectiveness. Just... not right now!_

"Hey Punk whats up," He said.

"Nothing just getting ready for my match," He said tight voiced.

"Be nice," I said to Phil.

"You're up," The music guy called.

"Let's go," Phil bent over and I jumped on his back.

It was his Idea, he was going to piggy back me to commentary.

Everyone cheered for us as usual and we got to commentary and he dropped me off.

"Well tonight lady's and gentlemen we are joined by Aurora, CM Punks..." Lawler dropped off confused.

"Yes how are you related to Punk?" Cole asked me.

"It's a long story," I shrugged.

"So, there are lot's of rumours going on about what happened with you and Big Show," Lawler said.

"Did he traumitize you?" Cole asked unsensitvley.

"No more then I already was Cole, anyway I'm just out here to cheer for Punk," I smiled.

"Do you think he's going to beat Big Show next week at Summer Slam?" He asked me.

"I think he will beat Show and Cena yes," I nodded.

"Do you agree with AJ's decision to the rules of that match?" he asked me.

"I can't say yes and I can't say no, sure I'd liek it easier for punk, but he likes a challenge," I said.

"So you've been on Twitter lot's recently, There are lot's of fans saying bad things about you, what do you think about that?" Cole asked me.

"Well what I think about that I can't say on this Show because it's un Lady like," I smirked.

"What about your fans, you certainly have a few signs here tonight," Lawler motioned around the stadium.

"Hey, I love all my fans," I smiled.

We watchedthe match between him and Jericho, and it was getting very heated, Jericho brought Punk to the top of the ring.

_This wasn't supposed to happen._

He threw Punk to the announcer table I screamed at the top of my lungs as I fell to the ground.

Show's music hit.

"No," I whispered.

I looked up from where I was holding my arm on the ground, Phil was sprawled out on the ground.

Phil was counted out and Jericho won.

Show approached me and grabbed my arm.

"Show don't do this," Lawler said.

He took a mic from the announcer and came into my face.

"You better watch yourself little girl," He taunted.

I smacked him in the face.

_I probably shouldn't have done that._

"You want your poor Punk to get the crap beat out of him next week don't you," He said to me.

"Oh Screw you," I told him.

He smirked at me and walked up the ramp with Jericho.

I turned around to Punk, they had goen to commercial.

"That a girl," He told me.

I hugged him and we got him backstage.

"Jesus, SHOW you are one strike from ebing fired!" April yelled at him.

"Scotty," I said as we sat in the bus.

"ROry," He said back.

"Can I please have my phone back!" I said trying to reach where he held it up high.

"I jsut want to know who you text so much," Scott said.

"It doesn't matter," I groaned.

"Yes, I'm your non official guardian," He told me.

"So is Phil and he doesn't take my Phone," I told him crossing my arms.

"Who's... Matt like Evan Bourne Matt?" Scott exclaimed.

_Ass._

"Do you have a crush on Matt?" He asked me tauntingly.

I snatched my phone and ran to the bathroom and locked the door.

"Rory don't be mad," Scott said from the other side fo the door.

"Well I am!" I yelled frustrated.

A few minutes passed.

"Scott where's Rory I got a present for her," I heard AJ come onto the bus.

"Hiding in the bathroom, I pissed her off," Scott said sheepishly.

"What did you do?" She asked him.

'I kinda outed her crush," He said.

"To who?" She asked him.

"To me," He said.

"Scott, no girl wants her Dad figure knowing who she's got a crush on," Aj sighed.

_At least somebody's got the right idea._

"Well it doesn't matter because he's too old for her," Scott said.

"Well she cans still have a crush on him!" AJ exclaimed.

"What's up?" I heard Phils voice.

_Oh great. Freakin Great. _

"Scott up set Rory," April said.

"Nice," Phil said sarcastically.

"Where is she?" He asked after a second.

"Locked herself in the Bathroom," Scott said.

"Did you say sorry atleast?" April asked.

"OF COURSE!" Scott exclaimed.

**Hey Kiddo how's it going?**

**-SM**

**Fine I guess, I locked myself in the bathroom**

**-A**

**Why's that?  
-SM**

**Long Story, how are the girls?  
-A**

**Alright, and good they miss you**

**-SM**

**Aww I miss them too, I leave after next RAW though, Scott and I are going home**

**-A**

**Well we'll have to have a good bye party for you**

**-SM**

**Aww, haha well I gotta go I should get out of the bathroom**

**-A**

**Bye sweetie**

**-SM**

"Rory..." Phil knocked on the door.

"no," I said back.

"Come out, Scott said sorry, you are both being four year olds," he said.

"I like being a four year old," I said.

"Aurora let's go," He said.

"Phillip," I said.

"AJ has a present for you, and I brought Lunch, Subway your favourite," He said.

"Pulled Pork?" I asked eagerly.

"Of course," He said.

I unlocked the door and went right to the table where it was sitting on a plate.

"I am sorry sweetie," Scott said sitting beside me.

"It's okay, this sandwhich made it all better," I smiled takign a bite of the most delicious sandwhich ever.

"So who is it?" April asked.

"Who's who?" Phil asked wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"The guy she has a crush on," She said simply.

I groaned.

"Scott knows, nobody else needs to know," I said frustrated.

"So I'm right?" He asked shocked.

_I'm done. I'm over it._

"OKay, and yeah. Oh and I get to pick my own outfit for my commentary on your match with Show and Cena," I told Phil.

"So you'll be fully covered right?" He said excitedly.

"Sure," I nodded.

"You know I can ground you right," He told me.

"I'm aware, are we travelling tonight or tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Tonight we'll be in LA tomorrow," He told me.

"Fun," I smiled.

"Okay, come with me," April said.

We went to the back to her and Phils room and she closed the door.

"I bought this for you," She pulled out skinny Jeans, a top that was a crop top.

"I love it!" I told her excitedly.

"I'm glad," She said.

Soon I went to bed and when I woke up we were in LA.

Beep.

**I'm at Summer Slam axxess come by my table later :)**

**-M**

**I'll try :)**

**-A**

I got dressed in Short shorts and a tank top to Phils disaproval. SO I had to put a shirt over my tank top.

I opted for a Diva's one, that I tied up over my Pink tank top.

We drove to Axxess and I was aloud to go with April to her table.

I sat there as she signed Autographs, and I noticed Matt standing talking to Fans not too far from us.

"I'll be right back," I told April and walked over to where he was.

"HI," I smiled.

"You're Rory!" one of the fans said.

"Yes, Hi," I shook his hand.

Matt wrapped his arm around my waist my heart melted.

_Oh my god._

The fans left and we walked over to where we could talk.

"How have you been we haven't talked in person forever," He said standing now infront of me.

"Good, How about yourself," I said smiling.

"Great, you look grogeous today, I like your hair out of your face," He said.

"Thanks," I breathed.

_I was aw struck._

"Are you excited for tomorrow night?" He asked me.

"Of course, I'm on commentary," I said happily.

"You'll do great," He told me.

"We better get mingling before Phil comes looking for me," I said sadly.

"I'll coem with you, I don't need to be any where specific," he said.

We walked around talking to fans and then we went to watch a Diva's match.

Eve and Tamina.

Tamina won, and Eve came to where we were standing.

"Hey babe," She kissed Evans cheek.

_Crack._

"Good try on your match," He moved closer to her.

_Crack._

"Thanks, Hi Aurora, you still calling Phil Phyllis?" She asked.

"Yeah," I breathed smiling.

"Good girl, is my Man showing you around Axxess?" She asked me.

_Crack._

"yeah I actually need to go," I said.

"Alright, we'll see you later," Matt smiled at me.

_Break._

I walked down to where April was I untied my shirt and let it down and I did the same with my hair.

I felt my eye's go wet.

"I'm on break what's up?" she asked me.

"I'm going back to the bus," i said my throat catching at the end.

"Are yuo okay?" She asked me.

_No._

I shook my head yes knowing I would bawl if I answered.

"Alrighty," She said.

I was on my way to the bus when someone bumped into me.

_I'm having a bad day, about to cry the last thing I needed was somebody bumping into me._

"Sorry," It was a guy with short hair tanned skin and a BUNCH of tatto's almost like Phil.

"It's fine," I shrugged quietly.

"I'm Randy," He stuck out his hand.

_I don't care let me leave._

"Rory," I said, every word catching in my throat.

"Are you okay Rory?" He asked.

_No._

"I'm heading to my bus," I said swallowing, I would NOT cry infront of a stranger.

"Do you need an escort?" He asked. Why did he care, all he knew about me was my name.

I shook my head no.

"have a good rest of your day," He turned and walked to the direction he was headed.

I felt the tears leak down my face.

I got on the bus and sobbed. And sobbed. and sobbed.

I gto a head ache and decided to put on Scotts sweater and a pair of sweat pants and curl up with a blanket and watch TV in Phil's bed.

I curled up really comfy and put on Snooki and JWOW.

I fell asleep shortly after that until I heard movement on the bus.

I opened my eye's groggily.

"Hey Ror," Phil opened the door.

"Hi," I said and yawned.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

I shrugged.

He got into the bed with me and wrapped his arms around me.

"You know I'm here for you right," He told me.

"I guess," I put my head into his chest curling up some more.

"Whats wrong?" he asked.

"I can't tell you," i told him.

"Why?" He asked me

"because it's embarassing," I mumbled.

"You can't be embarassed around me, I'm the king of embarassment," He told me chuckling.

"How's my little Angel?" April came into the room.

I shrugged.

I felt her get into bed on the other side of me. Now I was wraped in the arms of Phil and April.

"Matt has a girlfriend," I mumbled.

"Aww baby girl," she rubbed my arm.

"His Loss," Phil told me.

"You're having a family moment with out us?" Scott came into the room.

I looked up from Phils chest at Scott and Kofi pouting. I patted an empty spot on the bed and they jumped in with us, I laughed right out, so did everybody.

We all layed in the bed, comfortably.

RING RING

"My Phone's in my pocket and somebody's laying on my arm," I said.

Phil moved and I got my phone.

"Hello," I answred.

"Hey How's it going?" It was Matt. I hung up.

"Thatts girl." Phil ruffled my hair.

RING.

"lemme see it," Phil said, I gave it to him Hesitantly.

"You have reached the Brooks House Hold," Phil said in a robot voice.

"If you are receiving this message our Cellular device is off, press one to leave a Message for Scott, Two for Phil, Press three for AJ and press Four for Aurora," He said in his robot voice.

We were all holding our mouths from laughter.

"He pressed four!" Phil mouthed with laughter.

"You have reached the answering box of Aurora. Please do not leave a message," He said and hung up.

We all burst out laughing.

"Oh you're great," I hugged him, what I could I barely had any room on this bed.

We all fell asleep.

When I woke up, I looked over to see Kofi's feet neer Scott's face and vice versa. April's head was beside my chest on a pillow, Phil's face was on my stomach. I was smack dab in the middle of everybody. I was finally content with my life.

I layed there until everybody got up and we went for breakfast.

When i got back to the bus, Scott put a DVD on for me it was a comedic guy named Russell Peters.

I didn't have to be at Summer Slam for a few hours therefor I could watch it with Scott.

I tried not to laugh at some innapropriate parts, especially since I was watching it with Scott...

I walked down to the arena and went to hair and make-up. I was wearing leather short shorts a bandeau and a cut off CM Punk shirt.

I was out at commentary before Punk, Show and Cena came out.

Big Show came out first and walked right to me.

I stood up to look up at him.

"Get in the ring," I groweld at him.

"With pleasure," He smirked and walked into the ring.

Cena came out and went right to the ring.

Punk came out went to the ring and came over to hug me.

"next time cover your stomach," He winked at me.  
"Maybe," I winked.

and I watched the match,


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer****: **_**I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Aurora All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**_

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**My Polyvore:**

**Username: MariahHappyPants**

**Collection full of clothes from this Story: Please don't leave me sober**

**Tumblr:****Once you go punk theres no other .com**

**(No bracets or spaces)**

**Aurora POV**

and I watched the match.

I watched as all three of them fought, Phil was fighting long and hard.

"YES!" I yelled when Phil pinned Cena and won, Show was outside of the ring.

"PUNK!" I yelled cheering as he ran down to hug me.!

"Bye," I hugged Phil tight at the air port.

"Bye sweetie, I'll see you in October," He told me holding me.

"Thanks for having me, I love you," I told him sincerely. I felt his breath hitch.

"I love you too Rory," He said into my neck.

I felt my eye's get hot as I pulled away from him.

"Don't you go crying, It wont be long before I come home," he said.

I moved over to AJ.

"Thank you so much for letting me stick around," I told her hugging her.

"Anytime chicklette," She smiled.

I grabbed my carry on and waved sadly and got on the plane with Scott.

"Rory get up it's your first day of school," Scott shook me.

_No._

"I don't wanna be in grade 11," I groaned and rolled over.

"Life sucks, two more years," He said shaking me.

"I'm gunna have shaken baby syndrome if you keep shaking me," I told him.

"Shaken baby syndrome really?" He asked laughing.

_Yes._

"Yes," I groaned.

"Get up," He taped my butt and left.

I groaned and put a tight black dress that went two inches above my knee, and a cardigan.

I had on black flats.

"You look cute," Scott told me.

_Good._

"I try," I shrugged.

"You look too professional for school, more then you ever did when you were with Phil," He told me.

"Thats summer time," I explained.

"SCOTT!" I called when I went into the house after school. He had signed me up to take the bus.

Nobody answered.

_Where the hell is he?_

"SCOTT!" I yelled again.

"What's wron whats wrong," He came through the kitchen door in a rush.

"I can't see the black board!" I cried tears running down my face.

"What do you mean you can't see the black board?" He asked me ina rush.

"I'm going to fail school if I can't see the black board! I wrote down what the teachers were saying but I couldn't read what they were writing," I said crying.

"Shh, it'll be fine, we'll make you an eye doctor appointment," He rubbed my arm pulling me in for a hug.

"Is everything okay?" A short woman with brown hair, brown eye's and pale skin, dressed nicely came through the door.

"Miss Smith this is Aurora," Scott said, i turned away from her and put my head back in his chest like a child.

"And you're 16 Aurora?" The lady said.

"And I can't see the god forsaken black board," I mumbled.

"Shh, you will be able to see it by next week I promise," he reassured me.

"We'll continue the interview later ," She said.

"Interview for what," I turned around to face her.

She stumbled on her words.

"A job," Scott said.

PHIL POV

"You did what?" I asked shocked.

"I got the CPS lady in here, we started an interview, now I need to bring Ror for Glasses because she can't see at school, she wants to interview us together after she finishes my interview and yours seperatley," Scott said over the phone.

"Rory can't see at school!" I exclaimed.

"Is that all you got from that?" He demanded.

"I care about my girl," I defended.

"Okay well when are you home I need to call her," He told me.

"Kofi!" i put my hand on the phone.

"Yeah buddie," He looked away from his lap top.

"When am I off again?" I asked.

"September 29th," he said.

"Thanks buddie," I said and went back to the phone.

"Septmeber 29th," I said.

"Okay make sure you are IN Chicago that day and Rory misses you," He told me.

"I love her," i told him.

"We love you too, I gotta go she has an optometrist appointment," He told me.

"Okay, Scott can you afford 500 dollar glasses?" I asked worried.

"I can until she breaks them," He sighed.

"I told you I swore I wouldn't break them!" I heard Rory exclaim.

I laughed silently to myself.

"Get the long warranty I'll pay it when I see you in two weeks," I said.

"Sounds good see you soon," Scott said.

"I LOVE YOU!" I heard rory yell.

RORY POV

We went to the optometrist and she told me I had to have glasses.

_No shit_

But anyway, I gave her the 100 dollars Grandma gave me incase of emergency so Scott only had to pay 250.

SCOTT POV

"Hi Smith," I said walking into the office.

"Hi Scott," She smiled offering me a seat.

"So, how's it looking for Aurora?" I asked her.

"Well I won't lie to you it's good and Bad," She told me.

"Let's hear it," I said.

"Well things look good for you and Mr. Brooks I jsut need to see him at his appointment tomorrow. The bad thing is we don't have her parent's sign off," She told me.

"Well he's jsut as good with her as I am, and parents sign off? Her Mother's Dead and her fathers in prison," I exclaimed.

RORY POV

I walked down the hallway at school, it was the Day Phil was coming home.

"Aurora," Eli ran up to me.

"Wow, Hi I haven't seen you in a LONG time," I said.

"Yeah," He hugged me, I backed away.

"What an old friend can't have a hug?" He asked.

_Matt._

"No Look I'm sorry, I'm just on the fritz since this summer," I told him.

"I saw you on TV," He told me.

"You did?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah you looked VERY pretty," He said.

"I try," I shrugged.

"Especially at the summer slam pay per view," He said.

"You rented the 50 dollar pay per view?" I asked shocked.

"Just tp see you, the action was pretty good too," He shrugged.

_Well then._

"I'm shocked, wow," I said. I was flattered.

"You look really cute with glasses," He said.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Yeah.. umm I saw you with a cell phone earlier," He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yes you can have the number," I chuckled.

He looked releived.

I gave him the number and we kept talking until lunch was over.

I was in fourth period when I got a text.

**Meet me after school?**

**-Eli**

**Phils comming home, wanna meet him?**

**-A**

**Who's Phil?**

**-Eli**

**Long story, kinda like my Dad/Big Brother**

**-A**

**Sure Meet you outside**

**-Eli**

I texted Scott to see if he could pick Eli and I up, but he was in a meeting with Phil so Eli and I walked.

"I'm glad we're friends," Eli said as we stood in my kitchen.

"Me too," I smiled.

Eli was kind of Dark, I mean he didnt drive a HUrse like the Eli on Degrassi and I wasn't sure if he was a hoarder but he definetly had his moments.

"So what did you do all summer besides be a WWE heart breaker?" He asked smirking.

_I wasn't a heart breaker I was a heart Broken._

"Nothing much," I shrugged.

"No boys chasing you down?" He asked .

_He was light hearted, but i was getting mad even though he had no Idea._

"We're Hooooooome," I heard Phils voice.

I put my finger over my lips to Eli and brought him around the corner.

"Aurora?" I heard Phil get concerned.

Few seconds later.

"Did you lose our kid?" I heard Phil exclaim.

"AHH!" I jumped out from behind where I hid and jumped on Phils back.

"Fuck," He cursed.

"You watch you fucking mouth in my house," Scott said teasingly.

I jumped off Phils back and hugged him tight.

"I missed you!" He said hugging me.

"Ditto!" I smiled.

I let go of him and realised Scott was talking to Eli.

"Long time no see kid," Scott said to him.

"How's it going?" Eli said back.

"Not bad," He shrugged.

"Is April not Off?" I asked Phil.

"No they get the bus I'm flying to Canada from here tomorrow morning," he told me.

I gave him him puppy dog pout.

"I know sweetie," He said.

"Anyway this is my friend Eli," I pointed towards him.

**Ohpe whats Phil gunna say?**

**REVIEW**


	14. Da da da da

**Disclaimer****: **_**I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Aurora All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**_

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**My Polyvore:**

**Username: MariahHappyPants**

**Collection full of clothes from this Story: Please don't leave me sober**

**Tumblr:****Once you go punk theres no other .com**

**(No bracets or spaces)**

**Also Chances are I was probably listening to an AOW Colt Cabana Podcast while writing this : )**

**Aurora POV**

"Nice to meet you kid," Phil shook his hand.

"How come your only friends are guys?" Phil asked me.

"Maybe because I'm surrounded by guys all the time," I said in a duh voice.

"Don't get smart with me," Phil said.

"Anyway, you two kids have fun we're going for a drive we'll bring back dinner in tow hours, Eli are you staying?" Scott said.

"No I'll be leaving soon," Eli said.

"Alright, Bye," Phil kissed my cheek and so did Scott.

"You have a really nice Family," Eli told me.

"I do now," I nodded smiling.

"Now?" He asked.

"Long story, but it doesn't matter because that's all behind me now," I said simply.

We started playing Monopoly and lost track of time. We were having an amazing time.

"We!" I heard Scott.

_What the fuck._

"Are!" That one was Phil.

_Really?_

"BAAACK!" They said together.

_Oh my god._

"nerds!" I laughed as they entered the kitchen.

"Oh Hey, we brought extra food because we figured you'd still be here," Scott said.

"Oh cool, sorry for imposing," Eli said shyly.

"You're not imposing we're glad Rory has a friend thats not in their 30's," Phil said chuckling.

"April's 26," I said matter of factly.

"Craddle Robber," Scott coughed and Phil smacked him over the head.

_Oh my god hahahahahaa._

"I'm not a craddle robber," He said stubbornly.

_Kind of._

"Seven years," Scott said.

"bite me," Phil said.

_Meow._

_I wonder why people make cat noises when they see people fighting._

_Bark. bark._

_Yeah.. that's why._

Eli and I just kind of looked at each other and laughed.

"So Eli what grade are you in?" Phil asked as we ate our subway.

"Eleven," He replied after swallowing his bite.

We finished our dinner and Eli went home.

"We have some news for you," Scott said as we sat on the couch.

"Whats up?" I asked, little skeptical.

"We have a question," Scott said.

"Okay News or Question," I said.

"What would you say if we... if we..." He was trying to find the right word.

"We Love you. We want to Adopt you," Phil said.

"No Really," I said seriously.

_They couldn't possibly want to adopt me._

"I'm jsut a burden, why would you want to Adopt me? I should have left a long time ago," I said getting up.

Phil grabbed my arm.

"Aurora," He said sternly.

He let go of my arm when he saw the tears come from my eye's.

"Nobody's... Nobody has ever.. ever been so..." I dind't knwo what to say.

"Charming, Loving, Caring, we can pick all three," Scott said.

"You guys really want me?" I asked.

"Of course," They said at the same time.

I pulled them in for a hug.

"I would love that," I said happily.

They hugged me tight.

"The woman should be here in an hour," Scott said after he went to make a phone call.

"You have the option of changing your name," The woman said to me.

_First Name (s) : Aurora_

_Middle name(s): Claire_

_Last name (s): Colton- Brooks_

_Age: 16_

_Weight: 125_

_Height: 5'3_

_Guardians: Phillip Brooks and Scott Colton_

"All the papres are signed , it;s official," The woman said to us.

We went out for ice cream to celebrate.

When I got home i changed my Twitter Bio and made a tweet.

_tweet: BoomGts It's Official!_

Bio:

_Aurora Claire Colton-Brooks! A sixteen year old girl who eccidentally ended up on RAW and was attacked by #Hell Big Show. Just a girl trying to be normal._

I said goodbye to Phil at the air port and went to school.

Eli and I have been hanging out alot lately, he wasn't exaclt popular and neither was I, we were both smart and different.

We had three of four classes together.

JANUARY

"It's almost been a year," Scott said as we walked around Chicago after his work. It was snowy and Cold out but I enjoyed the time with him.

"A year for what?" I asked.

"Since we found you," He said chuckling.

"It's a good thing too," I said, he wraped his arm around my waist and I did the same as we walked.

"I'd say so," He said.

"Let's get coffee here, it's freesing," I pointed to the small coffee house.

"Sure," He said and we walked in.

SCOTT POV

Aurora went to the bathroom.

"Hi Sorry, can I sit with you there's no where else to sit," A VERY beautiful woman came up to me.

She has curly brown hair and her beanie sat on the top of all fo it.

"Yeah sure there's room for three," I said looking at the booth.

"Is that a way of calling me fat?" She scoffed sitting down.

"NO, of course not!" I panicked.

"I hate the frciekn bathroo-" Aurora came up to the table.

"Oh Hi..." She smiled at the woman slightly embarassed.

"Oh, you're on a date and me asking to sit totally ruined it, I'm on my way," The woman stood up.

"Date? Really? No no, sit," Aurora told her.

"This is my daughter Rory," I said and saw a smile appear on Rory's face.

"Oh now I'm really embarassed," The woman blushed sipping her coffee, Rory sat down beside me.

"Embarassed can't be your real name," I attempted to flirt...

"Brianna," She said.

"Starts with a B like Beautiful," I told her.

AURORA.

_B like Beautiful? Scott needs some lessons._

They continued to flirt.

_Scotts attempts were hurting my ears. _

He got her number and we left back to the apartment.

"We should go to chapters when you come back from LA," I said, tonight was our last night for a week because I was going to Grandma and Grandpa's since Scott was going to LA for Wrestling.

"Whats it called? He asked me.

"How to flirt," I said simply.

"I got her number!" He defended.

"Because she was jsut as bad as you!" I exclaimed.

"Well I liked her," He shrugged.

"She like syou too, good thing you need a girl in your life," I said jokingly.

"I have a girl in my life," He side hugging me.

"A girl you can settle down with," I sighed.

"I just had a kid with Phil what more do you want from me!" He said jokingly.

"Whatever I'm going to bed, what time do I need to be and Grandma's?" I asked.

"I'll drive you after Lunch, then I have my flight," He said.

"Sounds good," I went down the hallway to my room.

APRIL

RORY POV

"Rory," I heard Scott say from where he sat in the living room.

"Yeah," I said entering the living room.

"What do you want to go to College for?" He asked.

_ONe more time?_

"Re Phrase that," I said chuckling.

"What do you want to do after high school?" He asked me.

"I wanna.. I don't know to be honest," I said.

"Well, Phil wants to get you an interview at RAW to intern in one of the departments," He told me.

"Like what kind of departments?" I asked intrigued.

"Like Creative, or Hair and Make-up or you could follow Paul around the CEO," he said chuckling.

"I wanna be like you and Phil," I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked stunned.

"I want to fight," I said seriosuly.

"No," Scott shook his head.

"Why not? You guys could train me! For FREE!" I exclaimed.

"Too Dangerous," He stood up.

"Too Dangerous?" I was shocked.

_Here comes a rant. Maybe a tear._

"I've spent a good percentage of my life, sorry a VITAL percentage of my life getting the shit kicked out of me. I never knew how to defend myself, I coudl NEVER fight back. This is my chance!" I said my eye's getting wet at the memory's.

"Aurora..." He sighed.

"Please," I whispered.

"Fine.." He sighed.

"ELI!" I called down the hallway. He turned around, a smile appearing on his face.

"Hey Rory," He said comming my way.

"Whats up?" i said hapily.

"Nothing look can we talk?" He asked.

"Sure," I shrugged.

We moved over to the side of the Hallway.

"I really Like you," He said.

"Yeah I like you too, that's why we're friends," I said.

"No, Rory you're not listening," He said taking my hands in his.

_For crying out loud._

"Eli," I pulled away, any form of a smile leaving my face.

He moved in to kiss me.

I lost myself in it, I got goose bumps, a shiver runnign down my spine.

We pulled away.

"I don't want to get hurt," I breathed.

"I cross my heart and hope to die, I'll never hurt you," He said.

"Then sure," I smiled happy with myself.

We walked to first period holding hands and I sepnt the rest of the day happy.

"You're going to Grandma's for a bit," Scott said as we ate dinner.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because I have to go to MIchigan for two weeks," He said taking a bite of his noodles.

"Seriosuly? You almost as bad as Phil for traveling, when can we train?" I asked exasperated.

"September," He told me.

"September! You know how long away that is?" I said

"Six Months, long enough for me to wrap my head around the idea, and long enough for me to tell Phil," He said.

I just rolled my eye's. I couldn't wait, I didn't want to wait.

"Scott," I said when I heard him coem through the door, I wanted to tell him about Eli and I. Its been a week I wanted to make sure we could last that long.

"Yeah," He came into the living room.

"I have a boyfriend," I said.

He didn't really have a reaction for a few minutes.

"I'm happy for you," He told me sincerely.

"You and Phil are still my number one though," I hugged him.

"Aww sweetie," He said into my neck.

"Good to know I'm still your number one," I heard Phil's voice.

"PHIL!" I screached runnig into his arms.

"Hey Ror," He said happily.

"I misse dyou so much!" I said letting go.

"I missed you too," He told me.

"Sowho is it?" He asked me.

"Who's who?" I laughed.

"Your boyfriend," He said seriosuly.

"Eli," I shrugged.

"Twenty bucks," Scott said.

"You guys bet wether he would be my boyfriend?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah, you just cost me twenty bucks," Phil grumbled retreiving money from his pocket.

"Oh boys," I shook my head.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer****: **_**I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Aurora All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**_

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**My Polyvore:**

**Username: MariahHappyPants**

**Collection full of clothes from this Story: Please don't leave me sober**

**Tumblr:****Once you go punk theres no other .com**

**(No bracets or spaces)**

**PLEASE READ**

**There is a very VERY strong topic in this chapter... It almost pained me to write it and i almost erased it, but we needed some drama, and I come from personal experience with a best friend who has a BF just like this only NOT as bad and dramatic.**

**Aurora POV**

"Why did you do that?" I asked when Eli had grabbed my arm and yanked me.

"I jsut wanted to be closer to you," He breathed.

"Just ask don't pull me," I said worried.

"Rory," He gripped my wrist tighter.

"Don't you're hurting me," I cried.

He let go.

"Sorry," He mumbled.

We were at his house and just finished studying his parents werent home.

"So we need to disscuss something," I said to him.

"What?" He demanded.

"I'm going on the road again this summer," I told him.

"No you're not," He said.

_What the hell._

"Excuse me?" i demanded.

"You're not going to RAW, and god forbid you go on TV looking like a super slut again," he told me.

_Slut?_

"I don't deserve to be talked to liek this," I said.

"Don't talk back to me," He smacked me in the face.

"ELI!" I cried.

"I'm sorry," He pulled me into a hug.

"No it's over," I pulled away.

"No, it's not," Hegrabbed the top of my arm.

"Yes," I pulled.

"Look I love you," He told me.

My mouth fell open slightly and he kissed me.

"I'll see you at school," I broke apart from him and left.

"DO NOT, tell your guardians about tonight," He warned me. I shook my head to say of course not and left.

When I got home I was shaking.

"Rory?" I heard Phils voice.

"Yeah," I barely made it out.

"Whats up? Why are you shaking?" He asked me.

"I'm cold," I lied pulling at my sleeves.

"Rory," He touched my wrist and pulled up a sleeve. Great a bruise.

"Whats this from?" He demanded.

I flinched when he slightly raised his voice.

"Aurora you haven't been this jumpy since we first met you," He told me letting go of my wrist.

"Let it go I'm fine," I tried to move past him.

"Aurora," he said to me.

"Don't touch me!" I groweld at him.

"What's going on with you," He asked.

"I'm fien good night," I went up to my room.

I wasn;t fine, I was shaken completley.

"Hey sweetie," Eli said to me as we walked down the hallway at school.

"Hi," I gave a weak smile.

"So what are we doing together when summer comes?" He asked me.

"I'm leaving with Phil, I told you that," I moved away from him.

NO you're not," He pushed me into a locker.

"You hurt me," I said.

"You learn your lesson then," He said.

JUNE

It continued... Eli hurt me every day, it was getting harder for me to hide my bruises.

Scott and Phil were suspicious, but I never said anything.

"I can't go on the road with you next week," I told Phil over the phone my voice cracking. Eli had told me if I went, this would continue...

"Why the hell not?" He asked me shocked.

"I dont' want to ," I lied.

_this is breaking my heart._

"Thats fine, I gotta go," He hung up.

This is killing me.

KNOCK KNOCK.

Eli was here to study for uor final exam.

It started off fine.

"I called and told Phil I didn;t want to go," I told Eli.

"Good girl," He said.

"Can we maybe go to one show... when they come to chicago?" I asked.

"How dare you askk that, you know I hate that stuff," He smacked me.

"Get out of my house!" Scott came around the corner.

SCOTT POV

"I called and told Phil I didn;t want to go," Aurora said to Eli. What the heck?

"Good girl," He said. Jesus.

"Can we maybe go to one show... when they come to chicago?" She asked him.

"How dare you askk that, you know I hate that stuff," He smacked her.

THATS ENOUGH.

"Get out of my house!" I boomed comign around the corner.

Eli looked at me shocked.

"GET OUT! You two are done, Aurora will no longer put up with your SHIT. We'll get a restraining order if we have to, GET THE HELL OUT!" I yelled at him.

He ran out of the hosue like a little bitch.

Rory was curlde up on the couch shaking.

"How long has this been going on?" I asked her.

RORY POV

"Three months," I said uneasily.

"WHy didn't you tell me Aurora!" I Scott said frustrated,

"He said I couldn't, that;s why I wasn't going with Phil... He said it would be worse for me if I did," I said tears falling from my face.

"You never need to worry about him again," Scott went to hug me and I backed up.

"I couldn't defend myself," I chocked out.

"Ror..." He sighed.

"He beat me just like my DAD! And just like that I couldn't defend myself!" I cried furious now.

"Aurora calm down," Scott said calmly.

"You and Phil, you said you would protect me! I'm still getting beat on!" I fell to the floor.

Scott didn't know what to say, I sat with my hands on my forehead and my elbows resting on my knees. I was bawling.

"Aurora, you're jsut frustrated," Scott said sitting beside me.

"I'm sorry, I have it good here," I hiccuped. "I shouldn't be treating you like this," I hiccuped again.

"You have all the right too," He told me wrapping his arm around me.

"No I'm so sorry," I said leaning my head on his shoulder.

"How bad are you hurt?" He asked.

"It's..." I didn't know what to say.

"Aurora..." He pulled me in.

"I-I...I can't show you," I pulled away from him.

"I'm calling the cops," He stood up angered.

"No!" I pleaded.

"If he did what you're leading me to think he did, he deserves to go to jail," He was angry now.

"Please Scott," I pleaded again.

"No," He shook his head and went into the living room.

I was sore all over.

SCOTT POV

I held the phone to my ear waiting for Phil to answer. The cops were on their way, should be here any time now, Aurora put her Pajama's on and was watching TV.

"Hey fellow Guardian did you see RAW tonight?" Phil answered the phone.

"Phil you need to tell Vince you have a family emergency and you need to get home NOW," I said into the receiver peaking over at Rory who was half asleep on the couch.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm not telling yuo now you'll be too upset on the plane, call Vince get time off and get your butt down here," I said an dhung up.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

AURORA POV

I layed on the couch as Scott talked to the Police woman.

"Aurora?" The uniformed woman came into the living room of the apartment.

"Hi," I said awkwardly I didn't sit up from where I was on the couch.

"Can I get your statement, so that me and the officers can look at it and have you at the office tomorrow?" She asked me.

I looked over at Scott who nodded at me.

"Eli was my boyfriend for three months, he was a little aggressive at the start but i just pushed it off then he started telling me I couldn't go with Phil for the summer Like I did last summer. In May..." I couldn't finish my sentence, I saw the pain in Scott's eye's.

"He forced me into it and I..." I whispered, I couldnt finish it.

"Thats enough thank you Aurora, I will see you Nine am sharp," The woman told me and left.

"You're disgusted with me," I stated when Scott came back into view.

"No I'm not," He shook his head.

"Why aren't you? I am," I shook my head.

"It's not you're fault," He said.

"If I would have stuck up for myself! I i would have had the confidence to do something about it, to tell somebody..." I said mostly to myself.

"DO NOT blame yourself," he said.

**IDK if i like this chapter but something dramatic needed to happen. Lemme know**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer****: **_**I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Aurora All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**_

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**My Polyvore:**

**Username: MariahHappyPants**

**Collection full of clothes from this Story: Please don't leave me sober**

**Tumblr:****Once you go punk theres no other .com**

**(No bracets or spaces)**

**Aurora POV**

"DO NOT blame yourself," he said.

I layed back on the couch for the next few hours, I couldn't slee at all.

It was 2am and I heard the door open.

I threw a pillow at Scott.

He woke up and glared at me. "What was that for?" He demanded.

"Somebody's here," I whispered scared.

"Phil?" Scott called.

"Yeah," I heard the familiar voice.

I felt releif wave my body.

"IN the living room!" Scott called.

Phil ran down the stairs to where we were.

"My girl!" He came over and hugged me.

"Hi Phil," I said when he finally let me go.

"Whats wrong I got home as soon as I could," he looked between the two of us.

"You didn't need to make him come home," I said to Scott.

"I don't see a mark on ya, what's up?" He asked.

I stood up uneasily.

"What are you doing?" Scott demanded.

"I'm showing you what I can," I sighed.

"What does she mean what she can?" Phil demanded.

I lifted up my shirt to show bruises on my stomach.

"What the hell?" Phil said touching onethat didn't hurt.

"We need to talk," Scott brought Phil upstairs and I went back to my comfy spot on the couch.

I put my attention back to the TV, it was House Hunters and all the houses were ugly.

"I'm going to kill him," I heard Punk.

"We're going to the station tomorrow," Scott said.

I felt my phone vibrate.

"Hello," I answered it.

"Aurora are you okay? My Dad told me Phil left because of a family emergency," It was Stephanie.

"Uh Yeah just a few things, he should be back in no time," I lied.

"Be safe, see you later," She hung up.

'We're transfering you schools after your exams, you finish everything online then you are coming on the road with me," Phil came downstairs.

"Sounds good," I agreed.

"I'm so sorry," He put his hands on either side of my fore head and kissed my forehead.

The police officers were very nice to me and they were on their way to arrest Eli right now.

I just had to write down my information.

_Name: Aurora Claire Colton-Brooks_

_Age: 16_

_Birthday: June 4th_

_and a bunch of contact info and other pointless information._

They told me I could go home but I had to go to the doctors first to be swabed and because I was raped the doctors had to make sure I wasn't pregnant.

I jsut finished the swabbing, and I was on my way to give the doctor my pee right now.

I went home awaiting any phone call.

"If you are pregnant we will be here to help you every step of the way," Scott said.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"You're Birthdays tomorrow, I saw you write it down you turn 17," Punk said.

"Let's go buy you some lottery tickets maybe you'll get lucky," He told me.

"Lottery tickets for a 17 year old?" Scott asked.

"Yes." Punk said.

They dropped me off at the house and went to the store.

They came but told me I couldn't have it until tomorrow which I agreed to, they also told me that everything was under their name because, you couldn;t have it unless you were 18.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They cheered waking me up.

"Aww thank you," I smiled and hugged them both.

"Here," They handed me a card.

"On your birthday we hope ou get everything you want" I read it out loud.

"Love CM Punk and Colt Cabana," I said laughing at how they signed it with their ring names.

"Just so you can take a ipcture of it and post on Twitter how awesome we are," Punnk shrugged.

"And Also today is the day to check your numbers on your tickets just to see if you won you know 50 million dollars," Scott shrugged.

"Let's go!" I pointed out the door.

"We'll make breakfast you let us know," Phil said.

I stared at the Computer screen in shock.


	17. End

**Disclaimer****: **_**I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything, I only own Aurora All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**_

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**My Polyvore:**

**Username: MariahHappyPants**

**Collection full of clothes from this Story: Please don't leave me sober**

**Tumblr:****Once you go punk theres no other .com**

**(No bracets or spaces)**

_**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER**_

**Aurora POV **

I stared at the screen in shock.

"GUYS!" I hollered.

"What!" They called back.

"I WON!" I screamed.

I heard a few things drop and foot steps runnign towards where I was.

"YOU FRICKEN WON!" Scott rejoiced after we checked my ticket.

"As If I jsut.. 50... 50 million," I gasped.

"I'll call the Lottery office!" Phil ran out of the room.

Scott went to pick up the cheque because he's the one that bought it.

I told him I wanted hima nd Phil to have it but they wouldn't hear of it. So I had a plan of my own.

Scott set me up a bank account which held 50 million dollars.

"Miss Brooks," The doctor clarified when I answered the phone.

"Yes sir," I said.

"I have some news," He told me.

"Yes sir?" I asked.

"You are indeed pregnant," My whole world fell apart.

EPILOGUE

THREE YEARS LATER

I had built three houses with my 50 million, one for me, one for Scott and Brianna who are now married and one for Phil and AJ who are also married.

I have a beautiful daughter named Bianca Claire Colton-Brooks.

And everything is right in the world.

**Shitty ending I know. I;m sorry.**

**If u guys have a story or one shot idea bring it to me id be happy to write it**

**I wanna write a story about AJ having a Twin and the twin does all the shitty stuff to CM Punk who AJ actually likes... So yeah lemme knwo**

**I'm writing a story called "Colour outside the lines" i'll publish it when I publish this.**

**I have another story out called "Dont let me get me" read it if u havent already**


End file.
